One Tough Belle
by Belle Gold
Summary: A different tale of Once Upon A Time's Beauty and the Beast. When forced into an arranged marriage, Belle tries to help herself out of her terrible situation. When it fails, she seeks the help of a dark, mysterious demon named Rumplestilzkin... I do not own Brave nor OUAT.
1. Not Going To Take It Anymore

One Tough Belle

Rumplestilzkin and Belle's Love Story

1. Not Going To Take It Anymore

It was a warm day as I walked towards the festivities in the kingdom. The banners of the castle fluttered gently in the breeze as men in armor and in cloaks lined up in an organized fashion as King Maurice sat on his royal throne, observing the activities that were about to take place. Peasants surrounded the outskirts of the arena that the main activities were going to occur.

I was cloaked in a long black hood, making sure my face was obstructed from view. I carried on my back a bow and quiver of arrows. I lined up with the other men, trying to blend in.

The sounds of trumpets blared forth in a royal fanfare, and King Maurice stood up, his red robe encrusted with jewels sparking in the sun as he gave his speech to the crowd.

"My people," he spoke in a loud voice so all could hear. He spread his arms wide. "I welcome you all to the Royal Archery contest. As you all know, my beautiful daughter, Belle, is of age to marry. I have arranged this competition to choose the fate of the man who will become my daughter's future husband. Whoever's arrow can pierce the center of the bull's eye will win Belle's hand in marriage. I wish each and every one of you gentlemen the best of luck, and may the odds be in your favor!"

I watched as King Maurice sat down to erupted cheers from among the peasants in the crowd. I pitied them, and their ignorance for not truly knowing what the contest really equated to. After the applause died down, the first lanky knight stepped up, cocking back his arrow and breaking his bow in the process of being too forceful. I snickered. What an idiot!

The next man who stepped up was dressed in rags, and had only an arrow in his hand in which he proceeded to throw directly at the target. Shockingly, he hit the target, but did not hit the center. He was met with polite applause, and he left the arena with his head hung low.

"The court would like to present the handsome, the brave, the prestigious Gaston!" bellowed a Paige as the dark haired man dressed in shiny armor made his way towards the festivities, cutting me as well as other men in line. Gaston flashed a handsome smile to the crowd, and several court as well as peasant women fainted, overwhelmed by his handsomeness.

His young sage handed him his quiver of arrows and bow, and quickly walked off to the side to give his master some room to focus. Gaston expertly took out an arrow, threaded it through the bow, aimed, and unleashed it, hitting dead center.

The applause was deafening as the other men around me grunted and groaned in defeat, but I was not one of them. I stepped forward as the crowd was still cheering, quickly threaded the arrow, and unleashed it to split Gaston's arrow in half with a sickening CRACK!

The crowd went silent, and Gaston turned to look at me. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"We now have a winner!" cried King Maurice, rising off of his throne. "Please, sir, will you announce to the kingdom who will be the gentleman who will marry my daughter?"

"My name is Belle, and I was shooting for my own hand!" I bellowed, throwing back my hood and throwing my cloak off to the ground.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and my father's guards ran towards me, and dragged me off to the castle. I struggled and flailed as they led me to the dungeon of the castle. Once the door was opened, the flung me inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Your father will be arriving shortly," they said in a stern monotone.

As their footsteps faded away, I rattled the bars, hoping I was strong enough to break them down.

"You're a fool, Belle," said my father as he angrily walked up to my cell. "You made everything look like a giant joke! You made me look like a fool!"

"Oh yes, father," I said angrily. "God forbid a woman can fire an arrow better than any of the men in the kingdom. Heaven forbid a woman actually CHOOSE her husband rather than have all this utter nonsense of pomp and circumstance! This is exactly the type of stupidity that caused the death of King Richard the Second you know!"

"Enough!" he bellowed. He beckoned for his servant, and his servant came running in, a cat o' nine tails in his hand. King Maurice took the cat o' nine tails in his hands as the servant opened my cell. He brought down the whip on me, and I cried out in pain. "This is for embarrassing me in front of my people! I will not have your insubordination, Belle. You will be married, and you will marry Gaston! My word is law! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

He beat me again and again and again until finally, the whip slick with my blood, it slipped from his grasp, and I fell to the floor, trying to deal with the immense pain and trying not to cry.

"Bring her to her room," father replied in an uncaring tone. "Her insolence has been punished."

The servant went to try to pick me up, and before he could touch me, I jumped up and pushed him aside. I ran towards my father, and unsheathed a knife hidden in my garter. "You have whipped me and treated me like an animal for the last time!" I screamed, holding the knife at his throat. "I will not be married! You cannot force me!"

"It will be done whether you like it or not," snarled my father as he quickly grabbed the knife away from me. "It is not up for discussion. Now, pulling a knife on a king, that is something that can be widely discussed. You know, the punishment for an attempt of assassination of a royal is another rousing beating with the cat o' nine tails. But for now, I will give you a choice. Would you rather face a beating, or go to your room instead?"

"If the beating would allow me to escape such a ridiculous marriage," I muttered.

"So you take the beating?" asked my father, whip raised at the ready.

I grumbled, and walked up the stairs to my bed chambers, laying down on my stomach so as not to anger the stinging welts on my back that were still bleeding.

"And by the way," said my father as he closed and locked my chamber door. "Your wedding to Gaston will take place tomorrow. Get some sleep, my dear Belle. You'll need to look your best for your wedding!"

I made an obscene gesture at my father's back. Yes, I would look so lovely in my white dress covered in bloodstains from the beatings I had endured the day before from daddy dearest.

I knocked over my pitcher of water in my anger. Why was I being forced into doing something that I didn't want to do? I had tried to change my own fate, and had almost managed it before forgetting that women were not supposed to be skilled in archery, or in anything for that matter. Women were supposed to be docile little pets of men, objects for men to own and do with what they will. Well, if that was what being a woman was, I wanted no part in that!

So I did my best to learn the skills of my father's soldiers, secretly dressing in armor to practice and train with the other men. That was how I learned to become the best archer in the land. Unfortunately, I was not a man, and by tomorrow, I would be betrothed to Gaston.

Ugh, even his name sounded like something the cat barfed up! I snuggled against the pillows, wondering what I could possibly do to avoid the inevitable. I vowed to do everything in my power the next day to find away around this arranged marriage before I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	2. Change of Plans

2. Change of Plans

I woke up to the searing pains of my back, and noticed that I had rolled over in my sleep. The sheets were stained with blood from the beatings I endured last night.

I walked to the tall mirror in my room, undressed, and peered at my back. What I saw horrified me. My back had several strips of skin missing, the cuts deep to the bone. I winced as I tried to put my corset on, then cursed and flung it across the room.

I decided not to wear my corset, or my wedding gown. Instead, I put on my brown hiking boots, leather breeches, and a white long sleeved ruffle shirt. Before I put on my shirt, I took a long piece of cloth, and wrapped in around my chest, giving me the appearance that I was a young boy. Let's see them try to marry me now!

Once I was dressed, I tried the door, and found it to be unlocked. I ran down the stairs, and out to the woods, hiding from the hustle and bustle that was supposed to be for my wedding.

I didn't want any of it. I didn't want to marry some pompous pig like Gaston. I wanted to explore the world, find adventure, find my own happiness. I would never find what I wanted in Gaston.

I walked along the path, and sat down on a fallen log. It had hurt me so deeply when father had summoned all the eligible bachelors in the kingdom to try to win my hand in an archery contest, but the reasoning behind it hurt even worse.

No man in the kingdom found me to be beautiful.

I know, with a name like Belle, and fortune and a royal title, you'd think I'd be beautiful. Well, I guess my beauty didn't make up for the fact that I was very outgoing, bawdy, and one of the best fighters in the kingdom. Not exactly a turn on for most men.

I sat there, forcing myself not to cry. To cry would be showing weakness, and I was not weak. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I turned around, and saw a soldier heading my way. "Princess Belle!"

"Go away," I said, getting up and walking away from him.

"Your father calls for you," the soldier said. "He says he doesn't care how you look right now, you are coming with me to be married."

"Not without a fight," I growled as I unsheathed my sword from its holster. The soldier drew his, and we clashed blades three times before he paused.

"Please, I don't want to have to hurt you," he said as he blocked my blows with ease.

"Come on," I said, quickening my blade work. "Give me all you got!"

He grunted and threw his sword around until finally, it fell from his sweaty grasp, and I had him where I wanted; on the forest floor with my sword at his throat. "Please, Princess!" he gasped. "Please show mercy!"

"Get up, and tell my father that if he wants me to wed that pig, he will have to kill me first," I said, lowering my weapon. The soldier whimpered as he quickly got up, got his sword, and ran off towards the castle. "Pathetic. A man who get's beaten by a woman. Why he's on father's guard, I'll never know…"

"That was quite a show!" said a strange voice, making me jump and turn around, pointing my sword directly at it. He chuckled in an unusually high pitch, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Not many people can amuse me, but that! That was something else!"

"Who are you?" I asked of the man who stood before me. He was a strange creature, with wavy brown hair, scaly silver and gold skin, long black nails, and piercing midnight black eyes. He wore a ruffled, billowy, red long sleeved shirt and tight black leather pants.

"None other than Rumplestilzkin," he bowed courteously. "At your service milady."

"I'm so glad to have entertained you," I said sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a wedding to attend to."

"Ah!" Rumplestilzkin said, clapping his hands giddily. "Who's the lucky bride and groom? Shall I take you there as my date? You know, I can be quite the dancer."

"Please!" I said loudly. "Just stop."

"You know," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "I know exactly what your problem is missy. You don't have courage."

I turned on him, and stepped up to him in a challenge. "I have courage beyond measure," I growled. "I took on one of my father's men, and sent him whimpering like a babe! Your sentiments hold very little truth. You do not know me, so let me be!"

"But you are about to walk into a loveless marriage," he said softly. "The thing you despise most, the one thing you stood against from the very beginning of your womanhood. And now, you are turning into a coward, and playing right into your father's hands."

"I don't have a choice," I barked. "Look at me, look at what I am! I am more of a man than any man in the kingdom! I am bound by my duty as Princess to serve and bow to King Maurice! I cannot escape or change my fate!"

"Oh, but you can," Rumplestilzkin whispered in my ear. "I can make all of this disappear…"

"How?" I asked, turning to look deep into his dark eyes.

He chuckled lightly. "I will tell you soon enough, now go to your wedding…" And with that, he faded away.

I cursed Rumplestilzkin, and headed towards the chapel, where I knew my father was waiting for me angrily with Gaston.

The instant I walked into the chapel, two soldiers grabbed hold of me, and dragged me down the aisle as I kicked and screamed. "Get your damn hands off of me!" I shouted. "I am Princess Belle, and you will treat me like the lady that I am!"

"So much a lady that she wears men's clothes!" guffawed one of the soldiers holding me.

"She doesn't even look like a lady!" laughed the other. "She's about as feminine as an old crone!"

With that, I drove my elbows hard into each of their groins. They fell to the floor, writhing in pain, and the chapel turned into chaos. I tried to run out, but two soldiers blocked the door with their weapons. I was trapped.

"Now, Belle," said my father as he grasped my hand in his tightly. "You are going to marry Gaston."

"She doesn't have to," said Rumplestilzkin from behind us. He had his arms folded in front of him. "You can change all of this, Princess. It's very simple really."

"How?" I asked.

"Don't get too close to it, Belle!" cried Gaston as he unsheathed his sword, pointing it directly at Rumplestilzkin. "That thing is pure evil. It will manipulate your mind and blacken your soul…"

"My souls blackened enough on its own," I said, pushing Gaston aside. Rumplestilzkin gave a giddy little laugh at my quip. "I can defend myself and hold my own."

"All you have to do is make a deal with me," said Rumplestilzkin. "I will take you away from all of this, and you will, in turn, live with me…"

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" bellowed my father as he grabbed one of his soldier's swords, and pointed it straight at Rumplestilzkin. "You will not abduct my daughter to use her for your animalistic needs!"

"It's her choice," Rumplestilzkin replied smoothly, bending the sword in half. "No one can choose for her."

All eyes were on me as I was forced to decide. Which was the better? Living in a marriage in which I would be forced to lie in bed with a chauvinistic pig, or live with Rumplestilzkin?

"I choose," I said, after much consideration. "To live with you."

"It's forever, dearie," Rumplestilzkin warned.

"I don't care," I said harshly. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes!" laughed Rumplestilzkin wildly.

"Belle, you cannot do this!" cried Gaston as he rushed towards me. "You are my betrothed!"

"Ah!" said Rumplestilzkin as Gaston and my father rushed towards me. "No harm shall come to my ward. And yes, she can do this. The deal has been struck. Come along, dearie…"

He looped his arm through mine, and with a puff of magic smoke, we were transported out of the chapel.


	3. New Living Arrangements

3. New Living Arrangements

In another puff of smoke, we arrived at an immense, dark castle. Rumplestilzkin guided me inside, putting his hand on my back. I cried out in pain, his long nails, although not digging, put enough pressure on my wounds to cause me to feel intense pain.

Rumplestilzkin shrunk away from me, staring at me incredulously. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

I shook my head, trying to calm down. "I am not scared of anything."

"Then what was that about?" Rumplestilzkin asked curiously.

"It's nothing," I said, shrugging it off. "Do you have a place where I can have a nice warm bath?"

"Of course," Rumplestilzkin replied with a courteous bow. He led me to a beautiful room with a golden tub with golden clawed feet. With a wave of his hand, the tub filled with steaming hot warm water. "If there is anything you require, don't hesitate to ask of it."

I gave a short curtsy to show respect, and he closed the door, leaving me to undress in privacy. I shivered as I succumbed to the drafts of the castle before jumping into the warm bath. The water soothed my back, the pain melting away, and I completely submerged underwater, letting myself relax for the first time in a long time.

I emerged from the bathwater, gasping and with my hair in my face. I leaned back to fix my hair before grabbing some soap to scrub myself with. Within a few minutes, I was feeling and looking much better.

Just as I stood up to wring out my hair, the door opened, and Rumplestilzkin came in bearing towels. "I suppose your almost do-"

I sunk back down in the bathwater, embarrassed for him to have seen me in all my naked glory.

"That's why you were in pain when I touched your back," said Rumplestilzkin, gripping the towels in his hands so tightly they might disintegrate in his hands. "Who did this to you?"

"Please," I said. "May I have a towel? I am still naked you know, or do you still want to continue your eyeball ravishment of me?"

He handed me a towel, and I stood up, my back facing him. His long nails traced down my cuts, but this time, instead of hurting me, I felt my skin begin to heal, as if by magic. "Who did this to you?" he asked once more.

"My father, alright?" I spat harshly. "Because I made a fool of him. I competed for my own hand in marriage, and after I revealed myself, I was thrown in a dungeon, and beaten. Happy? You've gotten you're bloody answer!"

I walked out of the room, wrapping the towel around me tightly. "Now, if you don't mind, I think you've seen enough of my bum as well as my other areas of intrigue, so if you please, I would like a fresh change of clothes."

"Not even a simple thank you?" Rumplestilzkin asked, hands on his hips. "I've just healed you, you know…"

"Thank you," I said, giving him a small bow. "Now please give me some clothes? It's absolutely freezing in here!"

Rumplestilzkin chuckled as he waved his hands, and in an instant, my towel had become a beautiful blue and white house dress. "Will this suffice?" he asked as he circled around me.

"Quite," I said, straightening and smoothing out my skirts. "Thank you very much."

"Come, dearie," he said as he led me. "I will show you to your room."

"My room?" I asked as I followed him.

"Well," he said hesitantly as he threw open the door. "More or less so ours…"

The room was dark, the windows covered with thick red drapes. The only bit of light came from the immense roaring fire that warmed up the room quite nicely. The bed that lay in the center of the room was immense, as if for a giant or ogre, but much more luxuriously fit for royalty. The sheets were a mixture of black and red, the pillows were red with golden R's emblazoned on them.

"Our room?" I asked, puzzled by what he meant.

"The castle's other guest rooms do not have a fireplace," said Rumplestilzkin. "And so it has been decided that you will be sleeping with me every night."

"You are despicable," I said, walking away from him, and heading for the door. "I am leaving."

"Ah, see, you can't," he smirked as he appeared in front of me suddenly, just as I tried to open the front door. "We made a deal, dearie. And you promised forever…"

"I take it back!" I growled. "Get me out of here!"

"No can do," he replied, crossing his arms.

"I will not sleep in your bed!" I shouted angrily. "First, you barge in on me in the bath, then you tell me I'm suddenly going to be sleeping with you in your bed? What kind of sick pervert are you?"

"I was only trying to help!" Rumplestilzkin growled. "Mind you, if I hadn't barged in to see your precious, naked behind, I would have never seen your wounds nor would I have healed them. Do you have any idea how close you would have come to getting an infection and dying?"

"So this is you being the hero?" I asked angrily. "You pick up girls from the wrong side of the tracks, turn them on by doing some magic hoo doo, and then welcoming them into your bed? I'm not a conquest of any man! I am a lady, and I will not sully my reputation!"

"Then you can sleep in the dungeon," he growled viciously. "See if I care!" He grabbed me by the wrist, and dragged me to the dungeon, and locked me inside. "You are impossible! This torture that I'm going through must truly be the price I am paying for bringing you into my castle!"

"No one asked you to help me!" I bellowed back at him. "Just leave me alone!"

With that, the door slammed, and I was plunged into eternal darkness.


	4. Rumplestilzkin's Guilt

4. Rumplestilzkin's Guilt

Rumplestilzkin raged about his home as he slammed the door, leaving Belle in total and complete darkness. So, she didn't want to accept his sleeping arrangements? She could sleep down there!

The Dark One, although in title, was not completely sinister. In fact, he was quite a trickster, and loved to joke. But this maiden whom he had brought into his castle was testing his patience, and was driving him crazy!

"I try to help that pompous Princess, and this is the thanks I get?" Rumplestilzkin bellowed to no one in particular. His voice echoed in his castle, the only thing to answer him back. "If only there was a way to cast her out of my castle…"

He thought back to the reason why he had even made the deal with Belle in the first place. Yes, he could always spot a desperate soul, but Belle was not desperate in the least. In fact, at that moment when he first spotted her, he had been taking a tour of King Maurice's grounds, looking for something to entertain himself with.

And he had stumbled upon the ultimate entertainment; her. The way Belle had fought that soldier intrigued him, and Rumplestilzkin was very rarely intrigued by another person. He had made their little arrangement because Belle, had she stayed in that pathetic marriage, would have been utterly broken.

Belle was right, Rumplestilzkin thought to himself. It was one of the reasons why he made that deal with her. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be the hero.

But heroes don't walk into a room in which a lady is unclothed. Heroes don't share their bed with a lady, especially one that neither reciprocates the feelings of love. He hung his head down in shame. All he had wanted was to be the hero for once, and have someone to talk to in his lonely castle, and he had messed it up dreadfully.

. . .

After a while of pensive thinking, Rumplestilzkin, who had been unable to sleep because of the guilt, went down to the dungeon to check on Belle. He found her, strangely enough, sleeping on the cold stone floor, shivering with cold.

His stomach lurched when he saw her, and he knew he had to take her out of there before she would get sick. He knelt beside her, gently cradled her in his arms, and stood up. Her cold, pale form was pressed against his warm, golden body, causing Belle to instantly snuggle closer into his chest. He made a slight sound of shock at her strange actions as he carried her to his room.

He gently placed her down on his bed, tucking her in to make sure she was warm, and making sure the fireplace would keep the room warm as can be. Rumplestilzkin sat very lightly at the corner of the bed, and brushed a stray curl ever so lightly off of Belle's face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, before getting up from the bed and leaving the room. Once he had closed the door to his bedroom, Rumplestilzkin leaned against the door, wondering what this feeling he felt inside was.


	5. Curiosity

5. Curiosity

I woke, and was startled to find I was lying in Rumplestilzkin's large warm bed. I began to panic, and threw off the covers to find- that my clothes were still on. I sighed with relief, and turned to see if there was a tell tale lump lying beside me in the bed, but there was nobody lying next to me.

"Strange," I pondered aloud. "One minute I'm thrown in a dungeon, the next, I'm in a comfy bed. What a strange man he is…"

My stomach rumbled, and I climbed out of the massive bed, and looked through Rumplestilzkin's large dresser for something to change into. I finally settled on a pair of black pants and a very large and ruffled red peasant shirt. I was shocked to find that his pants were extremely form fitting, and hugged and accentuated my curves. I let my red shirt, which was several sizes to big on me, fall off of my shoulders, exposing my ample, pale bosom. I looked down at myself, and, satisfied I was no longer the vulnerable damsel in a dress, walked out of the room to try to find the kitchen to get something to eat.

I walked down the hallway, and peeked into every room that was open. I sighed as I mentally crossed off rooms; that one was a bathroom, bedroom, broom closet, another bedroom…

I began to give up hope when suddenly, I spotted the kitchen, and quickly wandered inside.

A massive spread of breads, fruits, and pastries lay on the table, as if Rumplestilzkin had known I was hungry. My hand hovered over a dark red apple, and just before I touched it, I heard a voice from behind me. "It's poisoned dearie!"

I pulled back my hand in shock, and whirled around to face him. "Well, thank goodness I haven't eaten anything just yet then," I said, my hands on my hips.

"My, my," he grinned cunningly. "What has the cat dragged in this morning? Seems as if someone has been raiding my dresser."

"I feel more comfortable in these than a frilly dress," I replied curtly. "I'm not some doll you can dress up you know. I'm a human being."

"Come now," he said, clapping his hands together. "I wouldn't dream of playing dress-up with you. Although, if I do say so myself, I think you look more ravishing in this get-up than your little dress."

I turned away, blushing intensely. Never had I ever been complimented before. This was all so new to me, and I wondered why I was blushing. What was wrong with me?

"Is everything on the table poisoned?" I asked, regaining control of myself.

"It was just a quip," Rumplestilzkin chuckled lightly. "See?" He took the apple I had almost eaten, and took a big bite, chewed for a minute, then swallowed.

"Ugh! I'm dying! Please, help me!" he feigned, and I rolled my eyes as he tossed the apple into the air before catching it.

"Where did you sleep last night?" I asked curiously as I grabbed a roll, and began to eat.

Rumplestilzkin paused as he took another bite of apple, chewing as he looked at me. "I slept in the guest room. The cold doesn't bother me much."

"Then why would you install a fireplace in your bedroom?" I pressed.

"It was fine," he replied, pushing it aside. "I wasn't that cold. I made sure I had extra blankets."

I finished my roll, and looked into his dark eyes. "Thank you."

"For what, dearie?" Rumplestilzkin asked as he finished his apple.

"For moving me from the dungeon to your bed," I said quietly. "You could have let me freeze down there, but you didn't. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, circling around me as I stood there. "My, I never knew how good a lady could look in tight black pants. I don't know what I prefer more; you in or out of my clothing."

"You will respect me as a lady, SIR," I said through gritted teeth.

"Very well," Rumplestilzkin said with chortle. "Let's see what's on the agenda for today, shall we?"

I took a pastry before I followed Rumplestilzkin out of the kitchen, and into the dining room. He plopped himself into a chair at the head of the table, and put his feet up. "Now, dearie, I will not have you stay here without properly working for it. Do you know how to do simple domestic tasks?"

"Oh, no!" I groaned, shaking my head. "No, no, I did not sign up to be the happy little slave! This was not what we agreed upon! I'm not your little maid!"

"Spoiled little princesses don't clean and cook?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "It's too beneath you, isn't it?"

"I will not be forced into such meaningless tasks!" I barked. "Just because I am a lady doesn't mean the only things I am good for is cooking, cleaning, and making babies!"

"Ah," Rumplestilzkin smirked. "Someone is on a female empowerment trip."

"It isn't right that women are being confined to such meaningless lives, while their male counterparts go about their lives getting more education, screwing any and every woman that comes across their path, and living such fulfilling lives. If a woman so much speaks her mind, she is instantly outcast and shunned. If she be brazen about her sexuality, she is immediately categorized as a whore. And if she wears men's clothing or does tasks unbefitting of her womanly status, she is instantly a discredit to her gender," I responded harshly. "It isn't right! Does it really make me less of a woman if I wear your clothes?"

He got up from his seat, and walked over towards me. Rumplestilzkin stood there, inches away from me, staring at my exposed bosom. He gently pushed a long lock of my curly hair to the side, and as he did so, his fingers lightly grazed my breast. I trembled as his hands gently cupped my ample breasts through my shirt. "No, it doesn't," he said huskily, and I felt a warm sensation come over me and settle between my legs.

I burned with a feeling I had never felt before; desire. I was speechless and confused over my feelings as I let Rumplestilzkin continue to feel my breasts. I closed my eyes as a soft moan escaped from my lips.

Startled, Rumplestilzkin dropped his hands quickly, leaving me grasping the dining room table in order to remain standing. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered before he walked quickly out of the room.


	6. Confusion

6. Confusion

I stood there, cursing myself for putting an end, quite possibly permanently, to Rumplestilzkin's actions. It had felt amazing to have his hands on me, warm and slightly rough, and it had come to pass no sooner than he had started.

I paced the room, lost in my thoughts. Rumplestilzkin did not seem to be the chauvinist type that I loathed so much. He seemed to be quite witty and sly. I walked out into the hallway, wondering if I would spot him just outside the room, but it was empty. I sighed, wondering what I should do now.

I decided it was best if I walked back to Rumplestilzkin's room, and remain there until he appeared to me. Before I reached the bedroom, I saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree in full bloom outside the window. It's pink flowers always reminded me of the General Prologue of _The Canterbury Tales_ by Geoffrey Chaucer, and I smiled and recited it in Middle English.

"Whan that Aprille with his shoures sote

The droghte of Marche hath perced to the rote,

And bathed every veyne in swich licour,

Of which vertu engendred is the flour;

Whan Zephirus eek with his swete breeth

Inspired hath in every holt and heeth

The tendre croppes, and the yonge sonne

Hath in the Ram his halfe cours y-ronne,

And smale fowles maken melodye,

That slepen al the night with open yë,

(So priketh hem nature in hir corages):

Than longen folk to goon on pilgrimages

(And palmers for to seken straunge strondes)

To ferne halwes, couthe in sondry londes;

And specially, from every shires ende

Of Engelond, to Caunterbury they wende,

The holy blisful martir for to seke,

That hem hath holpen, whan that they were seke…"

"Chaucer, isn't it?" said Rumplestilzkin from behind me. I jumped, and turned around.

"How did you know?" I asked, leaning against the window.

"I'm not as unintelligent as many people think I am, dearie," Rumplestilzkin replied, crossing his arms defensively. "By the way, who taught you the proper Middle English pronunciation. It's quite impressive."

"I taught myself," I said proudly. "My education was stopped after I learned the basics of reading and writing, and I pressed forth in my learning despite my father's wishes. I didn't want to grow up to become an ignorant princess, barely competent to know the goings on of the kingdom. Plus, reciting the General Prologue in Middle English is great entertainment at parties… Until father finds out that is…"

Rumplestilzkin chuckled airily, and I smiled. "One of my many talents. Getting in trouble with my father, reciting _The Canterbury Tales_ in the original text, my archery and sword wielding skills… the list goes on an on."

Rumplestilzkin looked at me, still in his tight black pants and billowy red peasant shirt. "You both baffle and amuse me," he snorted lightly. "I think you are more than you seem to appear. Maybe you are part magical, and you have put a spell on the monster!" He growled and made a motion with his hands as if to playfully attack me, and I shook my head, smiling back at him.

"I'm just plain old Belle," I said. "I'm no more magical than a twig off of a tree. There's nothing more to me than what I am. I am just me."

"I think you are secretly either a witch or a fairy," Rumplestilzkin said, chuckling softly. "For you have an aura about you that pulls me to you…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Back there," Rumplestilzkin motioned. "When you were talking about the discrimination of women, and how it makes them less of a woman to wear men's attire. And there you were, the pioneer for women, a free spirit dressed in my clothes, asking whether or not it made you seem less than a woman for dressing this way. It was almost as if you had cast a spell over me."

"I assure you, I cast no spells in your direction," I replied with a small smile.

"You sure you're not trying to secretly bring down the monster?" Rumplestilzkin asked, looking into my eyes, trying to decipher me. "Ah! Nanana!"

"You're not a monster," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know you that well, and I know so." He looked at me curiously. "You healed my back without asking for anything in return. That's not a monster."

"Maybe you're presence is making me go soft," Rumplestilzkin laughed giddily. I laughed at his unique chortling that I found to be so humorous.


	7. That's Strange

7. That's Strange…

For the next few weeks, Rumplestilzkin and I entertained ourselves by taking long walks on the grounds. I showed him how well I could shoot a stag from a distance, and he clapped his hands joyfully as we approached the fallen stag.

"You are good, dearie," he beamed at me. "I've never seen such deadly accuracy before."

"Well, I am a perfectionist," I replied, grabbing my arrow out of the stag's chest. "I will stop at nothing until I have it perfect and precise."

I cleaned off the arrow as Rumplestilzkin hefted the very large stag onto his shoulders. "This thing weighs as much as two ogres!" he grunted as we walked back up to the castle.

"Please," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I've shot and killed bigger, AND carried them across great distances!"

He nearly dropped the stag in surprise. "Are you an immortal?" Rumplestilzkin asked. "Are you Brunhilde, eldest daughter of Odin? One of the nine?"

"No, I am the only daughter of King Maurice," I said, turning my face so he would not see me blush. "And valkyries are supposed to be beautiful women, which I am not."

We reached the castle, and Rumplestilzkin tossed the stag in the air, and it magically disappeared, possibly to the kitchen. "Strange," he said as he dusted his hands off. "You look as beautiful, if not more, than a valkyrie dearie…"

I met his eyes to see if this was another quip he had decided to throw my way to mock me, but his green eyes betrayed no sense of ill intent. "Well, sir, then you are the first to make such a claim, for none have ever compared me to the likes of a beautiful mythological Norse warrior woman before."

He scoffed as we walked into the dining room and he took a seat at the head of the table. "The realm we live in tends to forget that there have been times when women have taken up the sword and shield, living a double life as woman and soldier, in order to protect their kingdom and family. I'm assuming your kingdom shunned you for being so… so…"

"Masculine?" I answered as I sat down on the side of the table. "Yes, they did, my father included. I was his only child, and he thought me to be ungrateful and un-ladylike. 'Do you know you are a woman, Belle?' he'd ask me every day as I walked around the castle in pantaloons. 'Women do not look like you. Women dress in elegant gowns, look beautiful, and compose themselves with grace, poise, and elegance. You do the exact opposite, as if you wish to be a man!' "

I fought back tears as the old pain and emotions came flooding back to me. "Look at me, Rumplestilzkin. I'm wearing your black laced pants and your white peasant shirt! I should be wearing a ball gown with a tiara on my head, curtsying to you with "yes sir" and "no sir" and all the things a proper lady would do, but I don't. Is there really something wrong with me, like father says?"

I sighed, and looked at the floor. He gently tilted my head up, and our eyes locked. "There is nothing wrong with you, dearie," Rumplestilzkin said softly. "They cannot handle someone who is different from the norm, someone who is unique and breaks the mold. It is their natural tendency to shun people like us…"

I looked back at him, seeing his point. He was shunned just as well; his reputation for deception as well as his appearance led people to fear and isolate him. "Is that why you took me away?" I asked. "I mean, I've noticed that you live in this enormous castle all by yourself. Isn't there anyone else besides the two of us living here?"

"No," Rumplestilzkin said quietly. "There hasn't been a soul living here besides me for a very long time."

"I could imagine you've been very lonely," I said with a small sigh. "But what made you choose me to be your company?"

"You intrigued me," Rumplestilzkin said with a small smile. "And you still do."

I gave him a small kiss on his cheek, and watched as his golden skin briefly turned a shade of crimson. "How do I intrigue you?" I asked, eyebrow raised in questioning.

"With your boldness in everything you do," Rumplestilzkin replied as he got up from his seat. "Clothes, attitude, recreational activities…"

I laughed. "You are by far the most interesting man I've ever met."

"I'm not a man," he said with a sigh. "I'm a dark creature only capable of doing evil."

"You are so a man," I said, walking over towards him. I put my hand on his chest, and felt his heart beating beneath. "Dark creatures do not have hearts, and here is proof that you are a man. I can feel your heart pulsing beneath…"

"Belle," Rumplestilzkin sighed. I took his hand, placing it over his heart, and covered it with my own.

"See, you do have a heart. You can feel it for yourself. I wasn't lying."

"You don't understand," he said quietly as he caressed my cheek with his other hand. "You wouldn't possibly understand…"

"If I am to live here forever," I whispered. "Help me to understand…"

Rumplestilzkin pulled me into a passionate kiss, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. He carried me, not breaking the kiss, towards the dining room table, and laid me gently down. Rumplestilzkin's hands roamed all over my body, and I, determined for this beautiful feeling to not end like last time, forced myself not to make a sound. I entangled my hand in his hair as he began to kiss down my neck towards the upper swell of my breasts. I bit my lip as his hands caressed my ass, giving it a squeeze through the tight material. His hands moved towards the front clasp of my pants, and just as he was about to undo it, he jumped up off of me.

"I can't," Rumplestilzkin said with a sigh. I sat up on the table, my blouse sleeves dipping to reveal my shoulders and my heaving chest. "I must be going. I have something to attend to. Please feel free to help yourself to anything you desire in my castle. I will return soon." And with that he vanished into thin air.

I combed my fingers through my hair, trying to steady myself. "That was strange," I panted as I got to my feet.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the comparison of Belle to Brunhilde. I was quite happy to find that even in mythology (not even restrictive to Norse!), women can be both strong and beautiful. Brunhilde is in many versions of Norse mythology, and also in Wagner's opera, which is where I got most of the information from. Hope you enjoyed, and if you have any comments, please message me or post a comment! Thanks!


	8. Alone

8. Alone

I amused myself by exploring through the endless rooms in Rumplestilzkin's castle. The first room I opened revealed a treasure trove of ancient, foreign artifacts. I took in a beautiful wooden carving of a large elephant, a stone carving of three wolves in a pack on the hunt, and several large statues of a variety of kings and pharaohs.

Another room held jewels and gold, all piled as high as the ceiling. I was amazed at Rumplestilzkin's immense wealth, but did not touch any of it. None of this belonged to me, and although Rumplestilzkin had told me to help myself to anything I desired in the castle, I was not going to test him.

I opened another room, and my jaw dropped to the floor with glee. From ceiling to the floor, shelves upon shelves of books covered the walls. Classics, ancient myths, history, fiction, biography, horror, mystery, romance. They were all there, as if waiting for me to open them and uncover their tale. I decided on a large red book, and fell into the comfy armchair and began to read.

. . .

Rumplestilzkin appeared very suddenly to the ancient mer-witch Ursula, who, coincidentally, was his half-sister. She had called on him to make a deal with him, and, being intrigued, Rumplestilzkin had left Belle to his castle to see what his dear old sister wanted.

He stood there in Ursula's secluded cave, perched on a jetty as he watched his sister rise to the surface.

"Ah, Rumpy darling," smiled Ursula the sea witch. "So nice of you to stop by. I have a favor to ask of you."

"You know I hate when you call me that," said Rumplestilzkin as he sighed and shook his head. "What do you need dearie?"

"You know how Poseidon has banished me from the kingdom of Atlantis?" asked Ursula. "That awful king of the sea kicked me out and shunned me because I was a witch. Now, he's got this daughter, Ariel, beautiful little naïve thing, and she does not fit in. She wanted to be a part of your world, and have legs instead of fins! I tell you, not a moment goes by without her singing her sad little stupid songs…"

"Let me guess," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "Ariel wants to be human because she's fallen in love?"

"Exactly," smirked Ursula evilly. "And I want that little brat out of the ocean just to piss off daddy Poseidon. How on earth do I accomplish that?"

Rumplestilzkin picked up a conch shell off of the bottom of the sea floor. "Take this shell, have her sing into it, and the power of her voice will bring exchange her fins for legs. But the catch is, she cannot and will not be able to speak."

"WONDERFUL!" cackled Ursula as she clapped her hands together. "Hand it over dear brother!"

"Ah ah!" smirked Rumplestilzkin. "This comes with a price for you too as well, dear sister."

"Oh, Rumpy," sighed Ursula. "You can't do anything for family for free?"

"Magic just doesn't work that way, dearie," said Rumplestilzkin. "And I'm not asking for much…"

"What are you asking for?" asked Ursula.

"That potion you know I have wanted for so long," Rumplestilzkin smirked. "Do we have a deal sis?"

"You bet your sweet ass we do," she laughed as she handed him the potion. "Make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, Rumpy. Otherwise there will be no turning back."

"Good luck with the mer-brat," Rumplestilzkin said, waving as his sister dove back under the surface.

. . .

I finished my book, and, stretching and yawning, I decided to retire to Rumplestilzkin's bedchamber. I changed into a sleeping gown, one that Rumplestilzkin had provided me with that was thin and light blue. I snuggled under the covers, and immediately fell fast asleep.

I dreamt of shooting arrows at stags that were running past. I turned my head, watching Rumplestilzkin looking on in admiration. Then suddenly, he had torn my blouse open, tore off my pants, and his hands were exploring every inch of my body. I lay there in the soft green grass, smiling back at him as his mouth trailed towards my naval, heading south. I felt his tongue, almost serpentine, flicker inside of me, paying special attention to the sensitive nub. I cried out, overcome with pleasure as he continued.

"Rumplestilzkin," I moaned softly. "Oh Rumplestilzkin…"

. . .

Rumplestilzkin appeared back at his castle, curious to find where Belle had been lurking about. He checked the kitchen, the library, the artifact room, the dining room, and there was no sight of Belle.

He was about to give up the search when he heard moaning coming from his bedchambers. Rumplestilzkin walked quickly, and what he both saw and heard stunned him.

"Oh Rumplestilzkin," Belle sighed in her sleep, as if she were speaking to her lover.

Rumplestilzkin's gold features turned a deep crimson as he took in Belle's sleeping form. She was glowing, a beautiful smile played across her lips as she wrapped her arms around her pillow. Her dark, curly tresses spilled out across the pillow, almost taunting Rumplestilzkin to touch them.

"I can't," he said quietly once more. "I will not let myself go. She doesn't love me… she couldn't love me…"

He tucked her bed sheets around her, and smiled to himself. "She's so beautiful. I wish she could fall in love with me…"

He looked down at the bottle in his hands, the product of his trade with his sister. The potion unloosened the drinker's inhibitions, and unleashed the sexual deviant within. Once the drinker had drunk the contents, there was no going back.

Rumplestilzkin left Belle to her dreams as he fought his innermost desires. He withdrew to his tower where he began to pleasure himself, his hand pumping faster and faster until at last, he achingly called out the one name that he truly longed for. "Oh Belle," Rumplestilzkin moaned. "Will you never be mine?"


	9. Lust and Desire

**A/N:** I have loved the comments, especially tigger64's about the potion. Well, this chapter shall reveal my intentions, and I am sorry Lola93091, but Belle's got a lot of issues to be resolved before she can confess her love. But that's another chapter… Enjoy dearies! Oh and I love Eyes like Dawn! I did model Ursula to be the one from the Disney film The Little Mermaid, and yes, Ariel was singing Part of Your World.

9. Lust and Desire

I awoke from my dreams, and, after stretching and looking around, I realized I was still all by myself in the gigantic castle. I changed out of my nightgown, and put on a pair of tight black leather pants and a black long sleeved poet shirt. The shirt sagged off of my shoulders, and after battling with it, I let it rest there, showing off more than an ample amount of cleavage.

I strolled off to the grounds outside, and picked several flowers, putting one in my hair. Once I had gathered enough flowers, I walked back into the kitchen, and, after filling a vase, neatly arranged the fragrant and beautiful flowers. I inhaled their intoxicating scent deeply, and then suddenly began to cough and splutter. I began to cough more violently, almost choking, and I found it more difficult to breathe. I needed water to clear my throat, and, in my haste, I grabbed a nearby vial, uncorked it, and drained it of its contents.

I stopped coughing, and leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I looked down at the bottle in my hand, and realized, as I licked my lips, that I had just drunk something that was not water. "What is this?" I asked out loud as I examined the unmarked bottle.

I heard footsteps, and soon Rumplestilzkin had entered the kitchen. "Are you alright dearie?" he asked. "I heard you coughing, and it sounded pretty horrible. Are you ill, dearie? Is there anything I can do for you?"

I dropped the glass vial as a warm glow began to creep over my body. "There is something you can do for me," I said in a seductive voice. I slowly walked over to him, and ran my hands down his chest. Then, I suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You can fuck me right here, right now."

His eyes widened at my request, and I kissed him passionately, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him close to me. "No, no, Belle," Rumplestilzkin said in between kisses. "Please stop."

"I don't want to stop," I said as I laid on the kitchen table after undressing seductively in front of him. "I want you to ravish me!"

"What has gotten into you?" Rumplestilzkin asked as I pulled him on top of me, grinding my hips against his. "Wait, where is my po-"

I giggled seductively. "Oops. That vial you had left around? I accidentally drank it. I was choking earlier, and I thought it was water."

"Oh gods," groaned Rumplestilzkin as I massaged the growing bulge in his tight black pants. "You are one naughty little minx. That potion was not meant for you…"

"Mmm, you don't want this?" I smirked as I tore the laces off of his pants, then tore his pants off. I grabbed his thick member and gave it a good squeeze, making him moan suddenly. "Mmm, yes, you do don't you? Now, I want you to beg for it…"

"Wh-what?" he asked as I slowly began to pump my hand.

"Beg to fuck me," I grinned seductively, my hand gripping him and pumping faster. "Tell me you want to fuck me within an inch of my life. Tell me you want me. Tell me how you want me…"

"Belle," Rumplestilzkin groaned as a dribble of milky liquid dribbled onto my hand. "Please… This isn't you…"

"This isn't me, eh?" I smirked as I licked my fingers seductively. "Mmm you do taste phenomenal dear."

I threw him on the table, and got on top of him, and I plunged his thick, engorged member into me. I arched my back as I was overcome with both pain and pleasure, and kept riding him as I began to reach an unbearably aching peak. I gripped his ass as I quickened my pace, and I could feel him inside of me, just on the edge of reaching his. With an animalistic cry, I bucked faster and harder, not wanting this feeling of unbelievable pleasure to end. I drove my nails in a deep line down his back as I wrapped him in my arms, bringing him even closer to me. As I reached orgasm, I dug my nails deeper and deeper into his flesh, when at last I had succumbed.

I kissed and bit his shoulder as he bellowed out his sweet release, and after he had finished, he took my face in his hands. "Belle, are you alright?" Rumplestilzkin asked as he kissed my forehead. "Say something."

The glow was beginning to fade, and I was slowly starting to come back to my senses. "Wh-what?" I gasped, realizing I was naked in an also naked Rumplestilzkin's arms. "What happened? Why are we naked?"

"Belle, I can explain!" Rumplestilzkin said wearily as I quickly threw on my clothes. "You drank this potion by accident."

"And why did you leave it lying around like it was some common bottle of gin?" I shrieked.

"I made a mistake!" he raged as he threw his torn pants in my direction. "It wasn't meant for you!"

"Well, too bad you wasted it on me," I growled as I left the room. "Should have used it on some pretty little dimwit instead!"

"I'm sorry okay?" shouted Rumplestilzkin. "But you can't say you didn't want it either! That potion was a lust potion, and in order for it to truly work, the drinker must have some underlying desire for someone!"

I froze in the hallway, and slowly turned around. I saw him standing there, seething in anger, with his hands on his hips. "Well you know the remedy for this then, don't you?" I said bitterly as I walked back towards him. Our faces were inches away. "Lock up your potions you don't want to be sampled or broken. Unless the next time, you want to leave out some poison for me. That, I'd happily drink."

"Who needs poison when I've got you," Rumplestilzkin growled darkly.

"You are despicable," I said, raising my hand to slap him, but before I could, he held my wrist. I tried to hit him with my other hand, and he captured my other wrist in his opposite hand. I struggled to try to loosen his grip, but it was no use. "I despise you!"

"I despise you!" Rumplestilzkin said angrily before crashing his lips onto mine. He dropped my wrists as he ran his hands through my hair, pulling me closer. I pulled away quickly, trying to catch my breath and register what had just happened.

Almost instantly, Rumplestilzkin disappeared again, leaving me to wonder who or what that potion was really designed for.

. . .

Rumplestilzkin cursed himself in his tower as he threw his insignificant knickknacks around in anger. In his haste, he had left the potion he had acquired through Ursula in the kitchen before he had turned in to bed in one of the many vacant rooms in the castle.

"IT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU!" he screamed as he threw a glass orb, shattering it to pieces. He fell to his knees sobbing, knowing all too well that he had just ruined the one bit of happiness he could have had with Belle. "It was for me…"

Rumplestilzkin hadn't intended to have Belle drink the potion after he had traded for it. He had wanted it for himself, and was going to use it the next time Belle had accepted his slow and clumsy advances.

Rumplestilzkin lacked the courage to continue his advances with Belle because it had been a long time since he had last made love to a woman, and it had been even longer since he had been in love with one. He didn't want to hurt her or take her by force, but despite it all, he had upset her by following through her dark desires under that potion.

He threw off the red dusty sheet that covered the mirror, and examined himself. He noted the bruised love bite that Belle had given him in the heat of the moment, then turned to see the deep scratches that started at the top of his back and ended all the way down to his buttocks. He chuckled darkly to himself. Yes, Belle had subconscious desire and lust for him, and as he covered the mirror back up, he put on new clothes and wondered what his next move would be.


	10. Conflicted Feelings

**A/N:** The follow-up to this chapter will be phenomenal, I promise. I'm struggling because of power outages at my house, one due to a down pole, and tomorrow, the electricity will be cut off so they can safely fix the oil leak under the transformer. And the laptop had gone haywire today, and luckily it's behaving once more. So yeah, sucky life I live. Well, enjoy!

10. Conflicted Feelings

It seemed as if Rumplestilzkin had abandoned his castle. I roamed the entire castle, looking for the elusive master of the estate, and despite my efforts, he was no where to be found. I was quite alone and lonely, and although I was mad at him for taking advantage of me after being under that potion, I still missed his company.

Weeks and weeks went by, and still there was no sign of him. I sighed, and sat down in an armchair by the fireplace in my bedroom. I pondered the words Rumplestilzkin had said the last time I saw him. They were burned into my mind, forever haunting and echoing.

"_That potion was a lust potion, and in order for it to truly work, the drinker must have some underlying desire for someone."_

I shivered at the thought. Was that a lie? Would the potion have worked if there was no underlying feelings of desire? I shook my head to clear myself. I did not have desire for Rumplestilzkin. I had been under a spell due to my carelessness of drinking that potion. I did not have feelings for him.

Or did I?

I fingered a curl, wrapping it around my index finger as I meditated on the idea. Yes, Rumplestilzkin was one of the VERY few men that actually treated me like an equal. He also was fairly attractive in his extremely tight pants and sexy shirts that revealed just an ample enough of his chest hair and… Oh gods, what was wrong with me!

I stopped twirling my hair and sighed forlornly. I had never felt this way about anyone before, and his absence was driving me crazy. It's true what the peasants say. Absence does make the heart grow fonder.

I got up from my chair, and began to walk towards the hall, when suddenly, I tripped and fell. "Damn it!" I cursed, realizing I had split the knees in my pants as well made my own knees bleed. "What in the world?"

I touched the cobbled stone that I had tripped over, and it had moved to reveal a piece of golden cloth hidden in a secret compartment below. I reached down and grabbed the cloth, and realized suddenly that something was wrapped inside of it. I took it out, and examined in the light a brilliant bejeweled curvy blade with the name _Rumplestilzkin_ etched on the blade. I gasped as I held such a beautiful object in my hand, and wondered what it really was.

"_Kill the Dark One,"_ whispered a voice. _"He who wields the blade of the Dark One controls the Dark One. Stab the one whose name is written on the blade, and become the new Dark One…"_

"Excuse me?" I said aloud. "Why is it always assumed that the person is always a male? Like a woman cannot find things out for herself? I resent that!"

"_Belle…"_ the voice whispered. _"You know you want to… Give in to your dark side… Kill the Dark One… Take his powers, and rule."_

"This thing is bat shit crazy," I said, shaking my head. I wanted to drop the blade, but by some sort of divine pull, it never left my hand. "God, how do I get the damn voice to shut up."

"_Summon the Dark One, and he will do your will,"_ said the voice. _"Summon the one whose name is written on the blade!"_

"Wait, he's the Dark One?" I asked, looking at the blade's inscription curiously. "This is too weird for me…"

"_The Dark One will be at the mercy of the one who holds his blade."_

I took a deep breath, and called out to the empty castle. "Rumplestilzkin, I summon thee!"


	11. Return

11. Return

Rumplestilzkin, after much consideration of what he had let happen, left his castle and roamed the dark forests, secluding himself from Belle and any other forms of company. He hated himself for his carelessness, and spent the weeks in a tent he had made from leaves and branches.

Rumplestilzkin was starving, neglecting to magic food to his side or even hunt. he had hoped that he would die from starvation and dehydration, that finally all of his miseries would be put to a permanent end.

Rumplestilzkin cursed himself for wanting Ursula's potion, and leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. He could feel his strength begin to dwindle, and he didn't care anymore.

Then suddenly, he felt a sharp tug, almost as if someone had tugged his soul, and he heard a familiar voice speak. _"Rumplestilzkin, I summon thee!"_

Forced to return, he gritted his teeth, and returned to the Dark Castle, and found, to his great surprise and rapidly developing fear, Belle, clutching his blade in her hand.

. . .

I jolted as Rumplestilzkin appeared before me, looking very gaunt and disheveled. His eyes widened as they focused on the blade that I held in my hands, and he took a step towards me. "Belle, what are you doing?" he asked. "Please, just put the blade down."

"It seems that I am in control of the Dark One," I said, trying to be confident. "I'm the one to give orders, not you."

"Don't do anything rash," Rumplestilzkin said with a tremor in his voice. "How much do you know about that blade?"

"It told me all I need to know," I said. My palms began to sweat, and I gripped his blade tightly. "Tell me why you left."

"There is nothing to tell-"

"I COMMAND YOU!" I bellowed.

"BECAUSE I FELT GUILTY ABOUT WHAT I ALLOWED YOU TO DO!" Rumplestilzkin shouted. "Is that sufficient enough for you?"

"No," I said, holding the blade out, pointing straight at him. He froze as I walked straight up to him, and pointed the blade right at the hollow of his throat.

"You're going to kill me now, aren't you," Rumplestilzkin said, his breathing becoming more heavily. "Do it. Stab me in my black hole of a heart!" He ripped his shirt open, bearing his chest to me, and he closed his eyes as he awaited the fatal blow. "But know this; you will be the one to take my place. All transactions come with a price."

I watched as his eyes squeezed tightly in anticipation, and I finally gave in. I tucked the blade into my belt for safe keeping, and kissed his bare chest. His eyes shot open almost instantly, and then to my surprise, he passed out in my arms.

"Damn, you're light," I said as I threw him over my shoulder and carried him to the kitchen. "You must have not eaten in ages. God, I need to find something for you to eat before you die…"

I found some hunks of break and a wedge of cheese, and after laying him across my lap, I began to stuff them into his mouth, watching as he slowly began to chew and open his eyes. I uncorked a bottle of wine, and slowly poured it into his mouth. Rumplestilzkin moaned deliriously as I continued to feed him, and occasionally stroke his hair.

Once I he had finished, I carried him to his bedchambers, and laid him in the gigantic bed. I sat on the side of him, stroking his hair, and I realized why Rumplestilzkin had been very still and quiet; I still had his blade.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. He nodded his head slowly, almost afraid to make the wrong response. "Do you think I am going to kill you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Can you please speak for heaven's sake! I've spent too many days talking to the emptiness of the castle, and it would be nice to hear your voice."

I felt Rumplestilzkin tense up underneath the sheets. "You enjoy the sound of my voice?" he asked.

I blushed and turned away. "Perhaps I did miss you when you had left me these past two weeks that felt as if they were an eternity long!"

I fidgeted with my hands nervously as he chuckled. "Well, if you missed me so much, why did you threaten me with that knife now dearie?"

"I was going to kill you," I said slowly. "The voice spoke to me and told me everything about how you're the Dark One, and if I kill you, I get your powers. But if I hold onto your blade, I have control over you. I had every intention of killing you as soon as you appeared… But something changed my mind…"

"And what was that, my dear Belle?" asked Rumplestilzkin quietly.

"I would rather control you," I said with an upturned smirk as I stood up and pointed his blade at him. "Now, you will do as I say."

**A/N:** Ah! I took it in a new way! Hope this didn't disappoint you. Guess what Belle is going to make Rumple do! It shall be epic, I promise you that!


	12. You Are Mine To Command!

**A/N:** This is quite a steamy chapter, and the story is rated M for a reason. I hope this chapter is better than you expect. Oh, and I will give the reader a sexy romp with Rumplestilzkin, who I have tied up at the moment, if you can tell me how long it took in the makeup chair for Robert Carlyle to look like the sexy Rumplestilzkin. Comments are appreciated, and I shall announce the winner and answer in the next update. Good luck, and enjoy! Love, Joanne.

12. You Are Mine To Command!

"What is your will?" Rumplestilzkin bowed his head in defeat.

"You know what I want," I smirked as I smacked his leather covered behind.

"Oh no, dearie," he said chuckling darkly. "Once was enough for you."

"See, I'm the one with the blade," I said, tracing Rumplestilzkin's name on the blade. "And you are mine to command. So when I command you to do something, you will do it."

I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts. He took the initiative, and began to tease and massage them. "Belle…"

"Take off your clothes," I said huskily. I watched in anticipation as his shirt and pants fell to the floor. "Now, undress me."

I raised my hands above my head as he took off my shirt before taking off my pants. "W-what do you command me do next?" Rumplestilzkin said nervously. We lay there in the bed, our eyes locked as if they were permanently fixed to gaze there.

"Kiss me," I said softly. His lips crashed on mine, and while his lips were entertaining mine, I secretly hid his blade underneath my pillow. "Touch me… please."

Rumplestilzkin did not need to be told twice as his hands roamed freely over my breasts, cupping them and teasing my nipples. I bit my lip, stifling a moan as one of his hands trailed down to my awaiting core. I moaned softly as he inserted a nimble and adept finger inside of me while stroking my delicate bud with his thumb. I gripped his hair, pulling him into a fiery kiss as he continued to pleasure me.

I bit his lip as he entered a second finger into me, his deft fingers beginning to quicken their pace. I felt Rumplestilzkin's insistent tongue against mine as he kissed me. "Rumple-" I gasped through his passionate kisses. "Please… right now…"

He withdrew his fingers from me, and I watched as Rumplestilzkin sucked his glistening fingers. "Mmmm," he moaned as he licked his lips seductively. "Belle, you taste sweet my dearie."

"Take me," I said as I pulled him on top of me. "Now! Please!" Gently, Rumplestilzkin eased my legs open, and gently entered me. "Rumplestilzkin… Oh Rumple!"

He groaned as he gripped my thighs, quickening his pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his thrusts became more urgent and deeper. Sweat glistened over our bodies as he pumped into me, like little glittering diamonds. "Belle," he moaned loudly as he roughly teased my sensitive bud. "Oh gods, Belle!"

I cried out as I reached my peak, and Rumplestilzkin buried himself inside of me just as he reached his. My mewling coupled with his animalistic bellowing echoed in the room as the two of us came together.

I looked into his eyes, and I saw a tremor of fear in his green eyes. I gently slicked his sweat dampened hair back, and kissed his lips tenderly. "Well, darling," I said with a smirk. "At least we know you can perform on command. And exceptionally well."

I saw Rumplestilzkin's eyes widen slightly, and then he chuckled lightly as he brushed a damp curl away from my face. "Am I your first, dearie?" he asked curiously.

I blushed lightly. "You are, in fact, my first, yes."

"And, do you have any regrets?"

"None," I breathed in his ear as he rested his head against my chest. "That's why I took full advantage of your blade and commanded you to ravish me."


	13. My, How The Tables Have Turned

**A/N:** This chapter is a good follow-up to the previous one. And if you feel the need to light up a cigarette after this one, you are not alone. I felt that need, and I don't even smoke! A little twist in there for those who want my version of Rumplestilzkin in this story to finally act on his own desires. Enjoy!

Love, Joanne.

13. My, How The Tables Have Turned

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window, a sliver of light coming into the room between the crack of the immense red curtains. I sighed, and rolled over to feel a very warm body lying next to mine. I slowly pulled the covers back, and realized that Rumplestilzkin and I were still naked, a result of my passionate demands last night. I gently stroked his soft wavy brown hair as he continued to sleep, lost in his unconsciousness.

I checked under my pillow to make sure the blade was still there, and, very stealthily and gently, I got out of bed, and strapped the blade using one of my garters. I dressed quickly, this time wearing a house dress that was anything but fancy, and I went down to the kitchen to fix us both something to eat. I was ravenous, especially after the wild excursions of last night.

I began to make scrambled eggs in the large skillet, and I thought about the significance of Rumplestilzkin's blade that was currently resting against my thigh. I currently held his life, and at my disposal, could take it or command it. I felt very empowered, but also very troubled by the reality.

So, inevitably, Rumplestilzkin was thusly cursed. He would never die, never stop making deals and contracts until someone found his blade, and stabbed him in the heart. I shuddered at the thought; even if I hated Rumplestilzkin, nothing would make me want to take the imp's place, and be forced to make dealings for the rest of my life.

I threw some sausages in the pan for good measure, and soon the castle was filled with the warmth of cooking breakfast sausage. I got out two plates and goblets, and divided the skillet's contents between us. As I was filling the goblets with a sweet wine, I heard a soft voice say, "Good morning," and I jumped and looked up.

Rumplestilzkin stood there in the doorway, dressed in his usual tight black leather pants, but his chest was bare. I could feel the blush rising in my face, and I turned away, hoping he hadn't noticed. "I-I made you breakfast."

"I thought you would have commanded me to do so," Rumplestilzkin said with an impish smirk. "May I eat with you?"

"Of course you may," I said politely. "There's nothing stopping you from any common courtesy or necessity."

We carried our plates and goblets into the dining room, and we sat across from each other as we ate our breakfast. "Are my eggs satisfactory?" I asked as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Very delicious, dearie," said Rumplestilzkin as he licked his lips. A churning of heat rushed through my body, lightly pulsing between my legs. "And are you enjoying my sausage? I killed and prepared the meat myself. Is my sausage thick and juicy, and to your liking?"

I bit my lip and nodded, and he chuckled darkly at his quip. "It seems dearie, that you are still hungry for more, are you not?"

I focused my gaze on my now empty plate, and rose to collect the dirty dishes to bring them back to the kitchen for washing. "I am no longer hungry, my appetite has been quite sated," I responded in a calm manner as I began to wash the dishes in the sink.

"Oh really?" he asked as he stood behind me, pressing his warm body against me. I sighed, and pressed myself against him, my eyes closed in exhilaration. "Seems you are still voracious… What would you have me do to satisfy your… needs?"

I answered him by turning around and kissing him. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. He was moaning into my mouth as I entangled my hands in his hair, encouraging him on. I felt his warm hands trace up my legs, and just before he trailed to my core-

"You little minx!" Rumplestilzkin chuckled impishly as he held his blade victoriously. "Now that I have my blade back, I'm going to make sure it is well hidden so you cannot control me!"

I shivered as his blade magically disappeared from his hand, his eyes blazing with a combination of lust and anger. "I will not be controlled, Belle. I am no mere puppet with which you can bend at your will. I am Rumplestilzkin, the Dark One. I am in control."

He picked me up, and carried me back to his bedchambers, and threw me down on the bed. I trembled at his intense gaze, but I truly was not afraid. "It seems we have forgotten, dear Belle," said Rumplestilzkin as he pulled my lips to his in a fiery, passionate kiss. "Who the master of this castle is, and who the guest is… Now, common courtesy, as you mentioned before, is that the guest tries their best to please the master of the castle in which they are residing in…"

My eyes widened as he took off his pants, his thick and rock hard member exposed and waiting to be serviced. He grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his shaft, forcing my hand to pump up and down. He let out a deep moan as I continued, alternating between squeezes. I felt his familiar warm dribble dripping down my fingers, and I began to pump him faster. His moans grew louder as I pumped, his eyes closed in pleasure.

I stopped, and Rumplestilzkin's moans turned into growls of frustration. "WHY DID YOU STOP?" he bellowed.

Shakily, I led a trail of kisses down from his stomach to his aching and throbbing member. Rumplestilzkin stroked my hair gently, urging me to continue. I lightly licked the purple vein on his shaft, putting him over the edge in anticipation. "BELLE!" he growled as I lightly flicked my tongue over the tip of his engorged member. Before he could say any more, I began to pump and suck his hardness.

The mere taste of him was something I had never experienced before. A taste that was a mix of dark passion and sweet desire, and I craved for more. I pumped him frantically, taking him into my mouth as deep as I could handle. His hips bucked wildly as I felt him about to reach his peak. With an inhuman roar, Rumplestilzkin came, and I did not stop until I had tasted every last drop of him.

I sighed as I looked up, and saw that he was still not done with me, not by a long shot. "It's only right for the master of the castle to return the favor, dearie," he chuckled in a high pitch that sent erotic shivers down my spine.

Rumplestilzkin eased me down on the bed, and slowly lifted my dress up. He eased my trembling legs apart gently, caressing the inside of my thighs soothingly. "I see you have neglected to not only wear my clothes, but also panties," Rumplestilzkin said as he kissed up my thigh. I squirmed slightly against his kisses, overcome with pleasure, but his hands held me firmly in place. "Oh dearie, it seems you've been anticipating me…"

He stroked his finger, parting my awaiting, wet slit, and pulled it out. He raised his dripping wet finger, showing me, and before he could respond, I took his finger into my mouth, tasting my juices along with the remnants of his still lingering on my taste buds. I let out a soft moan, overwhelmed by the erotic taste of hot fire and cool ice blended together. I nipped his fingertip seductively as he withdrew, and I watched as his face dipped below my dress.

I felt his tongue, licking and penetrating, and I gripped the pillows as I was overcome with pleasure. Rumplestilzkin's grip on my thighs tightened as he found my sensitive bud, and began to tease it mercilessly. I moaned loudly, begging him not to stop as I started to come. His tongue became more urgent and persistent, forcing me to continue to ride out my orgasm longer, and I screamed with pleasure. My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt myself almost explode with dark passion and desire. "RUMPLESTILZKIN!" I screamed in a high pitched voice.

With one last aching stroke, Rumplestilzkin licked my slit painfully slow, and looked up at me. I panted, trying to catch my breath and catch my heart before it beat right out of my chest. He kissed my lips, the taste of my essence still in his mouth as his tongue entangled with mine.

"Who is in control now, dearie?" asked Rumplestilzkin, his eyebrow cocked in a seductive way.

"Y-y-you are," I said shakily, still settling down from my earth shattering orgasm.

"My, my," he smirked as he gently stroked my cheek. "How the tables have turned…"


	14. Discovery

**A/N:** I forgot to announce the winner! Damn! Okay, so the winner of the sexy romp with Rumplestilzkin (who is eagerly awaiting the lucky, beautiful girl) is…. Sorcelle Dragonmoon who said two hours on and two hours off. Close enough! It took a whopping 4 hours to get his makeup on according to Entertainment magazine. But it only takes Sorcelle Dragonmoon not even a second to rip off Rumple's clothes! Haha! Ah well, I hope you enjoy your moment with the Dark One, and that the rest of you enjoy the update!

Love, Joanne.

14. Discovery

For the rest of the day, I regretted not hiding his blade in a better place. I relished having control over the Dark One, and reveled in the immense pleasure it had given me. But since I had found his blade, Rumplestilzkin had changed drastically.

He refused to look me in the eye, he couldn't bear to be in the same room with me for long periods of time, and he took his meals in solace in his tower. Rumplestilzkin's sleeping arrangements were in a guest room, since I was still sleeping in his bedchambers. I yearned to talk to him, to fully explain myself, but if I got too close to him, he walked quickly away, sometimes even vanishing into thin air and not returning for days.

In the emptiness of the castle, I grew somber, and stayed in my bedchambers for hours on end. I sat there and stared out of the great windows, overwhelmed with a sense of deep melancholia.

One day, I fumbled through one of the drawers in the large vanity in my bedchambers, looking for my hairbrush, when I stumbled across a beautiful, antique looking mirror. I held it up to my face, and saw the dark circles under my eyes, and my sickly pale face. I looked dreadful.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the ugliest in the land?" I asked it sarcastically, not expecting an answer. To my surprise, my image faded, and I saw the image of a gruesome troll covered in warts and hair. "Ugh! Gross. Whoa, wait! This is a magic mirror!"

The mirror shifted back to normal, almost as if it had never had changed. "Mirror, can you show me where Rumplestilzkin is?"

The image of my face morphed, and I instantly saw Rumplestilzkin, sitting on a jetty and conversing with a very large woman with tentacles who resided in the sea surrounding them. I couldn't hear their conversation, but I was wondering curiously what he was up to.

. . .

"You summoned me?" asked Rumplestilzkin to his sister Ursula.

"Yes, I'm desperate, can't you tell?" Ursula shrieked loudly. "That damned spell isn't working! The little brat has him practically eating out of the palm of her hand!"

"Calm down," said Rumplestilzkin. "What did you do now?"

"Well, in addition to losing her voice," said Ursula, a growl working its way up her throat. "I promised her that if she can get her darling prince to kiss her with TRUE LOVE'S FIRST KISS, then she would have her voice back and have her legs permanently. And right now, SHE'S ON HER WAY TO HAVING IT ALL!"

"Did you not think of seducing the bastard?" asked Rumplestilzkin, a lilt in his voice. "Why not pull the rug out from underneath that pretty little red head? And once her time is up-"

"She'll be a new edition to my little garden of failures!" cackled Ursula. "Rumpy, you're a genius!"

"Can you not call me that?" sighed Rumplestilzkin.

"Sorry, baby," crooned Ursula as she stroked her precious eels. "Old habits die hard, you know. So, now that you've solved my problems, let me solve yours."

"I don't have any problems," said Rumplestilzkin with a lilt to his voice. "I haven't got a care in the world sis!"

"Then how come I recently felt a shift in my waters?" asked Ursula. "I felt the Dark One's power shift, almost as if you were under someone's control. Did someone find it?"

"It has been taken care of," said Rumplestilzkin in a hushed voice. "There is nothing more to say."

"There's something strange going on," said Ursula as she looked her brother up and down. "You seem… off."

"I'm perfectly fine, I can assure you," replied Rumplestilzkin as he stood on the jetty. He looked down at his sister.

"Funny, but if you ask me, you look like you're in love…"

The words almost made him slip off of the wet, moss covered jetty. "I can assure you I do not know the meaning of the word, let alone am capable of it."

"Oh, quit lying to me!" Ursula groaned as she splashed him. "Don't think I didn't know about that whore you were married to! What was her name? Jocelyn? That was a mistake from the beginning. You should have never let father arrange that marriage!"

"I had no choice," Rumplestilzkin growled bitterly. "I didn't know it at the time, but she was pregnant with Bae before we were wed. The only reason why father arranged the marriage was because of her extremely large dowry! I only found out Bae wasn't mine until many years later, after Jocelyn had deserted us, leaving us penniless and starving!"

"And leaving you to care for a child that wasn't your own!" the sea woman scowled and punched a nearby jetty, shattering the rock down the middle with her immense strength. "I should find the whore and kill her myself!"

"It's of little importance," scoffed Rumplestilzkin. "I never loved her."

"But you loved that bastard child of hers," said Ursula slowly. "By the way, what ever happened to him?"

"I lost him," said Rumplestilzkin curtly. "Every day of my life, I have searched for him, and have never found him. I've sworn ever since that fateful day never to love again, and I haven't."

"I still find it ever so strange for you to love a child that is not your own by blood…"

"I RAISED HIM!" bellowed Rumplestilzkin loudly, his angry, intense voice echoed in the cave. "I TOOK CARE OF HIM! I MAY NOT BE BLOOD, BUT I WAS AS GOOD AS HIS FATHER!" He trembled and shook with rage, seething like an active volcano.

"Tsk tsk, so defensive," said Ursula as she shook her head. "I was curious is all. And now that I've gotten somewhat of an answer out of you, I think I can help you out…"

"You can bring my son back?" asked Rumplestilzkin.

"I can get your son back," grinned Ursula.


	15. Scrapbooks and Memories

**A/N:** Interesting new chapter, and I hope you anticipate the follow-up to this chapter. It will be intense, and yes, I am bringing Bae back because I do think Rumplestilzkin has suffered enough. Don't you? Enjoy!

Love, Joanne.

15. Scrapbooks and Memories

I carried the mirror with me as I explored the library. To my surprise, the library not only held a massive array of books, but also some photo albums and scrapbooks. I opened a dusty scrapbook, blowing off the dust and coughing, and saw a very handsome Rumplestilzkin beaming with his arm around a very young boy, presumably, his son. As I turned the pages, this boy's face graced more pages, until I had finally come across his name etched underneath one of the pictures of him catching a very large fish.

His name was Baelfire.

Intrigued, I set the scrapbook down, and gazed into the mirror. "Mirror, show me Baelfire!"

The image shifted from my face to Bael's, who was running through the woods, almost as if he was trying to escape from something or someone. I began to panic, afraid that something might happen. "What is he running from?" I wondered out loud.

And then I saw it. My stomach dropped. My guts churned. My heart wrenched. "MIRROR I COMMAND YOU TO BRING ME TO BAELFIRE!" I bellowed after picking up my trusty sword.

The room spun violently as it transported me to the forest where Bael was.

. . .

"Tell me where he is!" bellowed Rumplestilzkin. "PLEASE!"

"Ah ah!" Ursula said, shaking her head at him. "You cannot enter the realm he is in. Only one who is strong, brave, and true can enter and save him from… Oh, wouldn't you like to know…"

"Where did Reul Ghorm send my son?" he hissed angrily.

"Well, since the bitch hated you, and knew you would never change," began Ursula slowly. "She sent him to Maleficent's kingdom. The child's been trying to outrun that demonic woman ever since!"

"I WILL KILL THAT DAMNED FAIRY!" growled Rumplestilzkin dangerously. "I will break that pretty little neck of hers and feed her entrails to the wolves!"

"You see, that will not help you get your son back," said Ursula gently. "Now, what we need is someone to enter her realm to get Bae back. I'm out of the question, because I have my own fish to fry." The sea witch chuckled at her quip.

"I can't because Reul Ghorm cursed me to never be able to find my son," Rumplestilzkin said slowly.

"So, I guess I just send out my magic, and hope for the best person to come along and save him," said Ursula as she waved her tentacles about. "Oh, but the only way Baelfire will return is if the rescuer slays the beast. Then, both of them will return to your Dark Castle."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Rumplestilzkin.

"Brother, have I ever caused you any reason to doubt me?" asked Ursula. "Now then, if you don't mind, I have a relationship to break up!"

And with that, Ursula waved goodbye, and sunk back into the sea.

Rumplestilzkin sighed, and teleported back into his castle. He walked to the kitchen, and grabbed an apple, and chewed as he reflected on his sister's words. "Someone who is strong, brave, and true can enter Maleficent's kingdom… Well who could possibly save my son willingly? Especially knowing that Maleficent has two forms; human and vicious dragon. Who on earth would even dare try to kill her?"

He finished his apple, and tossed it into the compost heap before deciding he was going to go look for Belle. "Belle?" he called. "Where are you dearie?"

Rumplestilzkin roamed the halls, stuck his head inside her bedchambers, even looked in the bathroom, but there was no sign of her. He looked out of the window towards the cherry blossom tree that Belle had fallen in love with and sighed.

He had been standoffish to her, and now he was paying the price for his actions. Belle had honestly not had cruel intentions with regards to finding his blade, but being controlled by anyone, even someone like Belle, sickened him. Rumplestilzkin had been controlled as a peasant, and he was never going back to that life. Not if he could help it, that is.

"Look, Belle," Rumplestilzkin said, loud enough for it to echo through the empty house. "I'm sorry!"

When silence was the only answer to his apology, he screamed and bellowed as he ran to look for her in the library, the only place left that he did not check. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

He threw the door open with a loud BANG! Rumplestilzkin's efforts nearly knocked the door off its hinges as he entered the empty room. His hands clenched in fists of rage as a bestial roar escaped his lips. Belle had somehow managed to escape his estate, and had now reneged on her end of the bargain. Rumplestilzkin did not do well with those who backed out of his deals.

He knocked over whole shelves of books, spilling thick and dusty books everywhere in his rage. Rumplestilzkin spotted his magical mirror on a nearby table. "SHOW ME THE GIRL!" he bellowed harshly.

The image of his wrathful, golden face and jet black angry eyes faded from his sight as he took in the new image that flashed before him.

"Good gods!" he exclaimed, nearly dropping the mirror in shock. "BELLE!"

**A/N:** YEAH! About time a woman does some rescuing! Here's to hoping Belle rescues Bae safely, and for female empowerment! Because women can be capable of fighting off dragon Maleficent, and Emma is proof of that! Woot!


	16. Dragon's Fire

**A/N:** This update might be a bit too intense, so I'd suggest you grab some tissues. I will say no more. Enjoy!

Love, Joanne.

16. Dragon's Fire

I turned around, and nearly collided into Baelfire as he ran into me. "Whoa! Wh-who are you?" the young boy asked, heavily panting from running.

"I'm Belle," I said quickly, lifting my sword protectively. "I'm here to help. DUCK!"

I threw myself down, rolling away, and Bael hid behind a large bolder, the two of us just managed to duck a blaze of dragon's fire. A charred spot of grass stood as a monument to what could have happened to us. I got up shakily, looking directly at the raging dragon that stood before me. It let out an angry, bestial cry, and unleashed another jet of flame towards me. I narrowly avoided getting burned, and hid behind the large bolder Bae had hidden behind as I tried to figure out a plan of action.

"I'm Baelfire," said the boy. "How did you get here?"

"Long story," I panted. "God, that's one angry dragon…"

"Maleficent is always angry," said Bae as he sighed. "I've been running from her for a few years now. She's mad because she hasn't been able to kill me yet…"

"Why does she want to kill you?" I asked as I held the young boy close. I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Because she kills everything good that comes across her path," he said in a whisper. Suddenly, the dragon blasted a fireball at the bolder we were hiding behind, and I felt Bae's grip on me tighten. "Belle! I'm scared!"

"I know," I said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to need you to trust me. I'm going to need your help in order to kill her. Do you trust me?"

I looked into his nervous eyes, the eyes that were so green they looked like emeralds. I could see the resemblance to Rumplestilzkin so easily within Bae's features. "I trust you," Bae said, looking into my eyes.

"Okay," I said as I picked up my sword. "What I want you to do is to distract her, and I'm going to sneak up on her, and stab her with this."

Bae nodded, and as soon as the coast was clear, he bellowed for Maleficent to chase him. I ran with my sword in my hand, the dragon's back vulnerable. Despite this, I continued to run, knowing that the only place that my sword would penetrate is the dragon's belly. I realized with a jolt of fear that Maleficent had now cornered Bae, and without even thinking, I screamed. "HEY!"

The dragon turned its ugly head, and I threw my sword with all my might. Luckily, I had aimed properly, sticking the beast directly in the gut. Unfortunately, I had failed to dodge the last small burst of flame that erupted from Maelficent's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I quickly rolled around on the grass to put out the flames. I watched as the dragon morphed back into a naked Maleficent, my sword run through her pale stomach.

"Congratulations," Maleficent gasped as she tried to breathe. "You've killed me. You can take the bastard child now. But, sadly, it looks like I might not be the only one who is dying…"

I winced as I got up from the ground, and walked over to Maleficent. I gripped the handle of my sword, and pulled it out of her quickly. "He is not a bastard!" I growled before slicing her head off her naked body. With that, her body turned into jet black ash, and I stumbled over to Bae. I took his hand in mine, and instantaneously, the world spun, and before we knew it, I was on the stone floor of the Dark Castle, and Rumplestilzkin was kneeling down next to me.

"Belle!" he cried as he took in my burned body. "Oh my gods, are you alright?"

"Papa, she saved me!" cried Baelfire. "She got burned by Maleficent after she threw her sword. Please, help her!"

"I-I-" I stammered as Rumplestilzkin tried to remove my shirt and pants that were now melded to my flesh. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and sobbed as bits of my skin ripped off, even as he gently tried to remove my clothes.

"Bae," said Rumplestilzkin in a serious tone. "Get a large bucket cold water and several rags. Then get some wine to kill off infection. Please hurry!"

Baelfire ran out as fast as his legs could carry him, and Rumplestilzkin gently placed my head in his lap and began to stroke my hair tenderly. I closed my eyes and sobbed as the throb of my burned and ripped off skin overwhelmed my body with the immense pain. I wanted to die, and I begged death to take me right then and there. The pain was unbearable.

"Don't die on me!" Rumplestilzkin said, his voice dripping with sadness and pain. "BELLE! Please… PLEASE don't die on me! I have so much to tell you, so many things I need to say…"

I let out a mournful wail, biting my bottom lip as the pain began to intensify.

"I want to thank you for giving me my son back," Rumplestilzkin sobbed as he kissed my forehead. "You do not know how much this means to me. What you did, your sacrifice, this means the world to me… But if I lose you in the process, I will lose myself…"

I gasped at his words, and met his eyes. His eyes brimmed with tears as he cradled me in his arms, trying his best not to hurt me. "You were the only one who could rescue my son. You were the only one who could love me for who I am, despite all that I am. I cannot lose you… not now…"

"Papa!" cried Baelfire as he ran into the room.

"Bae, oh thank gods!" sighed Rumplestilzkin as he quickly plunged a rag into the bucket of water. "I'm going to try to loosen up the melded bits of clothing on her. I need you to fetch me a pair of scissors and her nightgown. You'll find both in my bedchambers."

Baelfire took off once more, and Rumplestilzkin began to pour a bit of the alcohol on the rag as he dabbed at my wounds. I screamed and screeched as the alcohol burned me worse than Maleficent did. I writhed and moaned, begging Rumplestilzkin to stop, but he diligently continued as he tried his best to disinfect my charred skin. "Please," I panted, tears in my eyes. "Please stop… You're hurting me!"

"If I don't clean these wounds, they will get infected," said Rumplestilzkin solemnly. "And that will hurt more than this does now. I'm so sorry, Belle. I never meant for you to get hurt…"

Baelfire returned with scissors and a very light nightgown, his face white as a ghost. "I heard her screaming, is she going to be okay papa?"

"I'm doing all I can to help her," said Rumplestilzkin as he took the scissors from his son. "She's in a lot of pain right now because I've just sterilized her burns. I'm going to need you to leave, son. I'm going to have to cut her clothes off of her."

Baelfire left the room, and Rumplestilzkin began to cut down the middle of my shirt and up each sleeve. I winced as he lifted me up briefly to take my shirt off before tossing it to the side. He then cut a slit up each pant leg, and then carefully removed my pants. Once I was completely naked, he dabbed a fresh, clean cloth, with cold water, and began to gently clean my burns. His hands, soft and tender, were touching my scorched, bare flesh. He whispered something incoherent, and purple essence appeared, licking my body like a flame. I began to feel myself start to black out, and I fought it back with every last bit of strength I had.

"I love you," I said softly before I was enveloped into unconsciousness.

**A/N:** Well, guess I shall leave you wanting more then! Is Belle dead? What does Rumplestilzkin think of her last words to him? And what will happen during Baelfire's official reunion with his father (after things settle down, of course. Poor Belle's injuries had to be taken care of first because of their severity.)? I leave you anxiously awaiting more. Comment!


	17. Emotions

**A/N:** This is a heart wrenching chapter. I'm incredibly proud of it, and happy that I wrote this. I hope you guys show your feelings and comment about it! Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy!

Love, Joanne.

17. Emotions

Rumplestilzkin's heart pounded in his chest as he held Belle, completely naked in his arms, her pale skin marred by the black burns that covered her body. She had told him she loved him! He, Rumplestilzkin, had never had those words uttered from any woman before. The words were foreign, yet he knew what he felt in his heart for her.

A mournful wail echoed from the very confines of the great imp's soul as he held his beloved beauty close, and tried to feel for a pulse. Beneath his golden fingertips, he felt a weak pulse, and realized she was still alive, but would need excessive rest and more magic to heal her. He grabbed the nightgown, gently cupping her head as he pulled it onto her, and carried her to her bedchambers. The mystical Rumplestilzkin lightly placed his love on the gigantic bed, and looked upon her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Belle," Rumplestilzkin's voice wavered as tears fell down his golden cheeks. "I love you too… Please get better."

He conjured up a chair, and sat at her bedside, lovingly stroking her brown curls. "I should have never left you for weeks and weeks on end. I was stupid and foolish Belle, please forgive me. I don't want to lose you, not after you've fought to bring me my son back, willingly or not. I cannot lose you, I won't let it happen!"

The Dark One's shoulders shook with emotion as he fell to pieces. He barely heard Bae's knock until the young boy gently piped, "Papa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my son," sniffled Rumplestilzkin. "It's something you wouldn't understand…"

"You love her don't you?" asked Baelfire as he came to his father's side. "That's why you are crying isn't it? You're afraid you'll lose her to the spirit world."

Rumplestilzkin nodded and wiped his tears, no longer able to deny his heart to his own son. "Bae, you are very perceptive, and wise beyond your years. I just want you to know how sorry I am to have not followed you into that hole that Reul Ghorm had conjured for us both to be together. I should have followed you, but I was too cowardly to do so. And that moment has haunted and ate away at me for so many long years…"

"I forgive you," said Bae as he hugged his father tightly. Father and son collapsed in each others' arms as their pain and heartache were relieved through this confession. "Papa, you need rest. Belle needs your magic to help her heal, and you will be utterly useless if you do not replenish your strength. Please, let me watch over her."

"Bae," said Rumplestilzkin softly. "You need your rest. You were running from-"

"I sustained the least injuries," said Baelfire honestly. "And I do not hold magical powers. So I am the best candidate to watch over her. Please, papa?"

"If this is what you truly want," sighed the magical being, giving in to his son. "I will be in the bedchambers across the hall. Do not hesitate to come and get me if there is an emergency."

"I won't," said Baelfire as he hugged his father once again. "Good night papa. It is good to be home again…"

"Good night my son…"

Rumplestilzkin left the room, leaving Baelfire alone with the unconscious Belle. The young boy studied the beautiful woman's features; her silky brown curls that framed her delicate, pale face, her delicate pink lips, her long and curly eyelashes… She was very lovely to behold, and Baelfire could see how his father had fallen for someone like her.

Bae sat in the chair next to Belle's bed where his father had previously sat, and pondered. "Belle?" he whispered, wondering if she could hear him. "It's Baelfire. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to thank you for saving me from the dragon… and bringing me back to my papa…"

Her eyes remained closed as she remained still on the bed. "You are something special, Miss Belle," Baelfire continued. "For many reasons, actually. For one, no one has EVER entered Maleficent's kingdom to rescue me. You were the only one. Secondly, you took on a fully grown, monstrous and terrifying dragon just to save me! Not many people would willingly save a stranger from a dragon, but you were so brave…"

His green eyes brimmed with tears. "I didn't care that a woman rescued me, what mattered was that you cared enough to save me, and in doing so… in doing so…" Baelfire was sobbing, feeling incredibly guilty for the condition Belle was regretfully in. "I just want you to know that I am so thankful for what you have done. You have not only saved my life, but my father's as well. He loves you Belle! I can see it in his eyes, in the confines of his very soul. And if ever was there someone who was right for my father, it would be you."

Bae got up from his seat and grabbed a handkerchief from a drawer, and blew his nose loudly into it. "I know you're unconscious, but I've got to stay awake to make sure nothing bad happens to you. I hope you don't mind if I tell you a story."

The quiet, still of the room reflected the slumbering Belle's lack of protest, thusly prodding the young boy to tell his tale. "I'm going to tell you a story about this lovely princess who has the ability to make flowers bloom just by being in their presence," said the innocent young child excitedly. "This beautiful princess was so kind and good and pure. She loved her garden, and her garden loved her back in return. Every day she entered the garden, the petunias would swivel their blooms in her direction as if she was the sun, as if her mere presence was the sustenance needed to exist. Daffodils and tulips reached out, their blossoms straining to touch the skin of their beloved caretaker…"

"But most loved of all," continued Bae. "Was her roses. The lovely princess tended to her roses every day, gently kissing the soft red petals to watch the bud burst into bloom before her very eyes."

Baelfire paused before continuing. He could have sworn her had heard Belle sigh! He shook it off, and continued with his story. "The seasons changed, and with the change brought forth a winter so cruel, so bitter, it began to kill her beloved garden. Despite the servants urging her to give up her efforts, the princess slipped out into the garden in her heavy cloak."

"The wind chilled her to the bone, and she looked upon her garden with a sense of sadness at the death of her beloved flowers. As she turned to her roses, she saw an evil fiend within the bushes. His face was pinched, and ghastly whitish blue. His lips were a bluish purple, hiding razor sharp teeth behind them. His eyes glinted dangerously at the exquisite princess that stood before him."

"Don't be afraid," said Bae as he patted Belle gently on her shoulder. "He's not going to hurt her… The evil fiend was none other than Jack Frost, who had come to destroy the beautiful garden, and had just been about to destroy the roses. 'Please sir,' said the princess pleadingly. 'Please spare my roses! I beg of you!' "

"Jack Frost looked back at her, puzzled by her request," Baelfire narrated. " 'Why, your highness,' said the frost fiend with a respectful bow. ' 'Tis winter time, and I must destroy all vegetation, for none can stand my beastly cold touch, and none will survive my harsh, frigid winter…' "

" 'Please, sir,' said the princess. 'These are my beloved roses, the only ones you have not destroyed yet. Please, let me have my roses.' "

" 'What will you give me for not harming your precious little flowers?' the ice wizard spat impatiently."

"Before Jack Frost could utter another word, the beautiful princess placed her lovely pink lips upon his cold, bluish purple ones. The king of winter felt her warm lips against his, and his ice cold heart melted at the young lady's innocent sacrifice. The princess gently pulled away, smiling warmly back at him, noticing his tears that soon turned to ice as they dripped down his face."

" 'Because of your kindness and beauty, both inside and out, I will spare your roses forever from my cold, brutal frost,' said Jack Frost as he stepped away from the roses. 'Your roses will always remain the most beautiful and alluring, and I hope to see you next winter in this garden.' "

" 'I promise,' said the beautiful princess. 'I will return here next winter, and the succeeding winters to see you…' "

Baelfire sighed as he watched the dawn rise with her yellow tips of gold through the window. He was very exhausted after telling his story to Belle, and he anxiously awaited his father's appearance so that he could soon go to bed and get some sleep. "Belle, I promise, I will finish the story… I'm just so tired… Can't… stay up for much… longer…"

Before he knew it, Baelfire had fallen fast asleep in the chair next to Belle, his hand clutching hers.

**A/N:** I take full and complete credit for Bae's story! Mine! I came up with it, I did not take it from anywhere. The Once Upon A Time characters and similar situations from the series, however, are not mine. I hope you liked the story Bae tells Belle!


	18. The Power of Magic

**A/N:** Not so teary, but grab the tissues just in case. Hope you enjoy!

Love, Joanne.

18. The Power of Magic

Rumplestilzkin awoke the next day, and jumped out of bed to check on Belle and Baelfire. What he saw amused him greatly. His son was hunched over Belle's sleeping form as he snored lightly. The mystical father of the young child knew his son had fought back his urge to give in to sleep, but had eventually succumbed due to exhaustion.

After making sure Belle was okay, he gently carried his son to one of the bedchambers, and tucked him in, kissing his forehead softly. Rumplestilzkin returned to Belle's room, and slowly pulled the covers back to examine her burns. Thankfully they were beginning to heal properly, and there was no sign of infection. The golden imp lovingly touched her burns once more, pulsing his magic into her body, urging it to heal.

With every fiber of his being, he pushed all of his love and magic into Belle's body, and the room began to glow around them. Rumplestilzkin stopped, and panted from exertion. He felt weaker than he had ever felt in his life, and he keeled over on the bed, lying right next to the peaceful beauty. The zapped deal maker gazed at the unconscious maiden, and nestled his face in her hair, deeply inhaling her scent. "If I were to die here, right now," he said tenderly. "I would welcome it knowing that I have experienced true love, and true beauty."

With his last bit of energy, Rumplestilzkin kissed Belle's precious pink lips. A gust of wind blew their hair around them wildly, and both Belle's and Rumplestilzkin's skin were glowing brightly. The magical being gasped as he felt his strength returning back to him, and watched as the beautiful woman lying beside him began to open her eyes.

. . .

Unconsciously, I had heard Baelfire's story, and despite being thrown into unconsciousness due to stress and shock, I sighed as I listened to the beautiful tale he had woven just for me. I had always been a closet romantic, having given up on finding out what true love was a very long time ago, but now, I could say that I had found my true love.

True love is layered; it is complex and baffling. What I had with Rumplestilzkin was true love, and I felt it deep within my soul. And even as I lay there unconsciously, I had felt his love pour into my body twice, the second time, he had completely drained himself of all power and magic. But there was one magic that cannot run dry.

As I felt his warm lips upon mine, I felt my skin knit together as my wounds melted away. I felt my energy and strength return to me, and as I opened my eyes, I saw Rumplestilzkin lying beside me. "You healed me," I sighed as I pulled him back in for another kiss. I ran my hands through his soft hair lovingly as I felt his hot tears on my cheeks.

"Belle," he cried, wrapping me in his arms. "I thought I was going to lose you!"

"You could never lose me," I said, nestling my face into his neck. "I'm not that easy to kill."

I heard him chuckle through his tears, and I got up from the bed. I walked over to the large vanity mirror that was covered by a large white cloth, and pulled it off. I gasped as I looked back at my reflection.

My hair was a shiny, thick, voluptuous, curly brown. My cheeks were rosy, and my face and body had a golden hue. My lips, however, were red and swollen from kissing. I looked down at the rest of my body, and saw through the thin nightgown that there were no scars or scratches. I had been completely healed,

"How is this possible?" I asked, running my hand down my sides and over my stomach. "I was so badly burned I shouldn't be alive…"

"Dearie," Rumplestilzkin said, getting up from the bed. "There isn't just one form of magic in the world. There are hundreds of different forms of magic in our world. I was just using the wrong one to save you. I was lucky enough to figure out how to save you by pure accident."

"Well, then," I said with a smirk. "I'm glad you've kissed me and saved my life."

"All in a day's work, milady," said Rumplestilzkin with a courteous bow. I giggled and curtsied back.

"You know I don't do formalities," I said, blushing slightly.

"But I think I should," said Rumplestilzkin as he knelt at my feet. I felt quite uncomfortable at this. "You've saved my son, Baelfire, and slayed the dragon Maleficent. I owe you my allegiance, and should address you in the proper manner befitting your princess status, your highness."

"Please," I said, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "Don't. I hold no title in your castle, and I would prefer us being equals. And I am owed no debt for saving your son. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do…" shuddered Rumplestilzkin as he was overwhelmed with emotion. "You are indeed something special. For you did something that I could not do… You were the only one who could physically bring my son back…"

"How is that possible?" I asked, wiping his tears away from his golden hued face. "You have powers beyond any normal person's abilities. Couldn't you magically appear there?"

"I was a fool," said the golden imp through his tears. "I had the chance to be with my son, and I did not take it. Bae had been taken away into Maleficent's kingdom, and only someone who was strong, brave, and true could enter. I am none of those things, Belle, but you? You were the personification of all three virtues…"

He sighed as he got up from the floor, and held out a hand to help me up. I took his hand in mine, and rose from the floor. "Just seeing you come back with my son, hurt and broken, I wanted to die. I tried to ease your pain, but you still ached in my arms. And today… I have redeemed myself. I gave unto you all of me, all of my power and my love."

"And I return it back to you tenfold," I said, throwing my arms around him as I kissed him passionately.


	19. Sounds Like You're Dying

**A/N:** Hope you have a pack of cigarettes near. This one is quite steamy. And humorous too. And I make a literary reference to Sir Gawain! Hope you enjoy the update!

Love, Joanne.

19. Sounds Like You're Dying

His lips were against mine, and my body was on fire. Rumplestilzkin was my hero, my heart, my true love. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me, and I felt his member strain against his tight leather pants, begging to be released. I pulled away quickly, and shed my nightgown in mere milliseconds before working on taking off his pants.

"Belle," said Rumplestilzkin gently as he halted my hands at the waistband of his pants. "You've only just healed. I don't want to hurt you…"

"I don't care," I said as I pursued. "All I want is you. There is nothing in this world that I would rather have than you."

I kissed his neck, nuzzling and biting him, and I heard him moan softly. "Belle, please…"

"I am fine!" I said, pulling myself away and looking into his dark eyes. "I am not some China doll that will break under rough handling. I am not some precious, delicate flower that needs to be preserved."

"I know," he said gently as he pushed a stray curl from my face. "You're my tough Belle. The woman who can take on anything and anyone, and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Rumplestilzkin shed his shirt, and I watched as it fell to the floor. I bit my lip in anticipation as I watched his pants fall to the floor. I laid on the bed as Rumplestilzkin began to kiss my ankles, slowly working his way up to my thighs. It was torturous as he finally made it past my knee, and was heading towards my inner thighs. I moaned with pleasure softly, anticipating the great pleasure that he was about to give me. I needed him, I craved him, I had to have him, and now.

Rumplestilzkin hovered dangerously close, and he locked eyes with me before lightly licking my awaiting slit open. I trembled and arched my back in pleasure as he gripped my legs in his hands, easing them slowly open. "You're already wet and waiting for me," he said in seductive, deep voice before plunging his snake-like tongue into me. I was helpless as he devoured me, and with every second that passed, I began to glow as I began to orgasm. I shrieked loudly, gasping and panting as he toyed with my sensitive bud with his nimble tongue, and I could feel his grin against my thighs as I came into his awaiting mouth.

I panted, trying to catch my breath as I pulled Rumplestilzkin on top of me. "P-please," I said breathlessly. "Please…"

"I could never deny you anything," Rumplestilzkin said softly before he gently eased himself into my wet folds. "You're my world, my heart, my soul… I would do anything for you, my love."

I arched my hips up to meet his, intensifying the explosive feeling of pleasure that was washing over my body once more. I looked into his eyes, and saw that he was holding back, and I gently stroked his hair. "I'm one tough Belle," I said with a slight smirk. "If a dragon can't kill me, fucking me and bringing me to a heavenly orgasm won't either. Please, give in to your desire. I'm here, my body is here at hand, your each wish to fulfill; your servant to command I am, and shall be still…"

"You're quoting Sir Gawain and the Green Knight my love," he chuckled, his golden features glowing brightly. Rumplestilzkin quickened his thrusts, plunging into me deeper and deeper, and making my eyes roll back into my head as I reached an earth shattering and earth moving orgasm that permeated my body. "You are so beautiful, strong, and intelligent. It turns me on how you can easily seduce me with memorized bits of literature…"

A high pitched moan escaped my lips as he continued to pump into me faster and faster. Rumplestilzkin let out a bestial moan as he came inside me hard, and I could feel both of our juices trickling and mingling down our thighs. He held me in his arms and kissed me. I moved slightly and groaned, sore from our lovemaking. Rumplestilzkin looked back at me, fear flooding his face. "I'll be alright," I whispered softly, tenderly caressing his face. "Just give me a day or two. And don't be sorry for that. I enjoyed every second of our lovemaking."

"Well, I am quite talented, aren't I?" smirked Rumplestilzkin cockily.

I laughed into his chest. "Well, I can't compare since you are my first and my only," I replied, running my hand down his heaving chest. We chuckled lightly, and then we heard footsteps.

"Shit," the two of us said in tandem. With the snap of his fingers, Rumplestilzkin had magicked our clothes back on, and we lay there in the bed, trying not to seem like we just had mind blowing sex.

"Belle?" asked Baelfire as he entered the room.

_Lordy_, I thought to myself. _I'm going to have to teach this kid to knock before he enters_.

"Yes, Bae," I said smiling back at him.

"You're alive!" he cried as he fell into my arms. "It worked! Papa! Belle's awake and alive!"

"And it's all thanks to you and your father," I said, kissing the top of his head. He blushed a deep crimson, and looked very much like his father. "I heard your story, Baelfire, and it was beautiful. I would very much like it if you would finish the story later on tonight, if it is alright with you?"

"Of course it is!" jumped Bae with glee. "Oh papa, I'm so happy. I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I should have been here watching Belle. I woke up to hear moaning and groaning. Was she dying?"

I turned a very deep crimson, and I looked over at Rumplestilzkin, wondering what in the world we were going to respond with. He looked just as embarrassed as I was, and his luminous golden skin turned deep orange. "I was just administering…" began Rumplestilzkin nervously. "Some well needed medicine… Yes! And it was very nasty! It tasted like fish heads and lima beans, and Belle was waking up from her slumber, and spitting out the nasty medicine. I had to force it down her throat to get her to take it."

"I don't like taking medicine either," said Bae to me as I made a face. "But it helps you get better, so you got to be tough!"

"I'll have to try harder next time," I said with a wink to Rumplestilzkin.


	20. Discourse

**A/N:** Woo, another update! Hope you enjoy. Love, Joanne.

20. Discourse

I smiled across the dinning room table at Rumplestilzkin as I sipped my goblet of wine. In celebration of my miraculous recovery, the charming golden hued imp had prepared a lovely feast consisting of chicken in a marsala wine sauce with sautéed mushrooms, warm slices of freshly baked bread, pene pasta in a rich marinara sauce, and delicious meatballs. Bae sat close by his father, watching me intently as he ate.

"You've outdone yourself," I said, smiling sweetly. "Everything is so delicious!"

Rumplestilzkin's eyes shined back at me, and I blushed. "Papa has always been a great cook," chirped Baelfire. "He could make a nasty possum taste decadent."

"Oh really?" I giggled as I ate. "And how would you know what possum tastes like?"

"Because we were poor," said Rumplestilzkin as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "We were once peasants before I had transformed and acquired all of this." He made a motion to the lavish table that was set before us as well as the castle we were in.

"I am sorry," I said quietly. "It has always bothered me considerably that there were always those who were in need, and that many of the royals were wasteful with food. I had always pressed father on to give back to those less fortunate, but he never took any action… It's because I'm an insignificant, silly girl…"

"I don't think you are insignificant or silly," said Bae as he buttered his bread. "I think it was very foolish of your father to have not listened to you."

"Well, my father, King Maurice," I said, explaining to Bae. "Is very thickheaded and very old fashioned. To this day, he regrets having a female heir to his throne. Well, I am no longer heir to the throne since I have completely broken ties with him."

"That makes you a-a princess!" exclaimed Baelfire as he jumped out of his seat. "Papa, did you know she's a princess?"

"Was, Bae," I said quietly. "Ever since I abandoned my fiancé at the altar, I have relinquished my title, and have stayed here with your father in this lovely castle. It was part of the deal I had made. He had taken me away from a dreadful arranged marriage in return for my company."

"You are still a princess, Belle," said Baelfire as he sat back down in his seat. "Wow! You fight dragons, you stand up for peasants, is there something you don't do?"

"Fly!" I said, stretching my arms out wide and lifting my head back. I grinned and closed my eyes. I looked across at Rumplestilzkin, and saw him smiling back at me, and it sent a warm wave of happiness into my very being. "Despite everything, I doubt I am still a princess. I'm certain that my father has denounced me, making my royal blood null and void. But if you so wish, I can be the princess of this castle."

"And papa can be the king!" cried Bae as he slammed his hand accidentally into his meatballs. "Oops."

"Come, let me help clean you up," I said, chuckling at the mess the young boy had made. Marinara sauce was all over his hands and clothes, and he looked like he had gotten murdered. "There we go! So, your father is the king of the castle, and that makes you the prince then!"

"A prince…" said Baelfire as he tried to envision it. "Then you should be queen. Princes get with princesses, and kings get with queens. If I'm a prince, that means I have to marry you, and well… you're kind of old…"

"Baelfire!" chided Rumplestilzkin.

"No, it is quite alright," I said, brushing off the comment. "I've had worse things than that said to me. And to be quite honest, Bae, that's not always the case. The hierarchy of royals can always change. If I'm a princess and I marry a king, that would make me queen by marriage. If I am a duchess and I marry a prince, I therefore become a princess. You see, the playing field has to be evened out. No one in the marriage can be at a higher or lower rank than the other, even though the woman technically has no say whatsoever…"

"Seems rather hypocritical to me," said Rumplestilzkin. "You're supposed to be the man's equal in rank, and yet you cannot hold your station. And if your royal husband were to die, you'd be married off immediately to a neighboring kingdom's awaiting bachelor."

"It is, isn't it?" I replied sadly. I rose from my seat and began to gather the empty, dirty dishes. "Well, in this castle, everyone is an equal, and we are all treated with respect and our voices are heard."

I walked over to the kitchen and began to scrub the plates. "Why is it that you like to wear my father's shirt and pants?" asked Bae, making suds fly everywhere as I jumped suddenly.

"It's complicated," I sighed as I began to dry the now clean dishes. "And I don't know if your father will permit me to tell you."

"Intrigue us, Belle," said Rumplestilzkin as he entered the kitchen. "There is nothing I know you would say that would bother my son."

I sighed wearily, mentally choosing my words carefully before I spoke. "As you know, I can fight as good as any man, and your father has seen my skill with a bow and arrow. It is customary for a woman to wear a lovely gown, and to look her best at all times, but when there are desperate times, women should know how to defend themselves. That is why I secretly trained in archery and fencing, so that once war struck my kingdom, I would not be going down without a fight…"

"Baelfire," I said, kneeling in front of him. "During the evils of war, men do terrible things to the women of the kingdom they invade. The gowns the women wear entice the men to hurt them and commit acts that are unspeakable and evil. By wearing these pants, I prevent any man from such evil acts."

"What kind of evil acts?" asked the boy, his handsome, young features were serious and inquisitive.

"W-well," I stammered, turning to Rumplestilzkin for help.

"I think it is time for bed," said Rumplestilzkin, changing the topic.

"Aw, nuts," groaned Baelfire. "Can I at least finish the story?"

"What story?" asked the golden imp curiously.

"It was a beautiful, wonderfully story that Bae told me while I was unconscious," I smiled as we walked to Bae's room together. "The story of the princess and Jack Frost."

"That I made up all by myself!" exclaimed Baelfire proudly.

"By all means," said Rumplestilzkin as he tucked his son into bed. The two of us sat on opposite sides of the bed, looking at the young boy. "Please continue your tale."


	21. Baelfire's Story Continues

**A/N:** To clear up any misconceptions, Baelfire is ten years old. Yes, his actions and things that he has said might be a bit immature at times, but he is also a product of poverty. Baelfire is uneducated, and has been running from being trained in the Ogre wars. Also, he has PSTD from running from Maleficent the dragon, and it is no great shock that a child who has never had a childhood or a proper education is reverting from time to time. It's psychology. Anyways, here is the chapter you have been waiting for! And a little humorous part at the end. I hope you enjoy!

21. Baelfire's Story Continues

The young boy cleared his throat, and reminded me of where he had left off. "Remember, the beautiful princess' roses were spared by Jack Frost, and she had promised him that every winter she would go to her garden to see him."

I nodded, urging him to continue. "Well, a year had passed from that fateful day," said Baelfire as his father stroked his son's curly hair. "And Jack Frost came back to the garden. Slowly, he began to overtake the once thriving and beautiful flowers and blossoms in the garden with his icy cold, uncaring touch. He kept to his word that he would not kill the princess' roses; although he was a fiend, he was not an animal. He stuck to his deals no matter what."

"Is that it?" asked Rumplestilzkin curiously.

"Papa, you always interrupt!" groaned Baelfire. "And no, that's not it. Anyways, just when the frost god thought that his princess would not appear, she did. The beauty entered her dying garden in a black cloak with a brilliant red rose in her curly dark hair. It took the cold out of the frost man's soul, replacing it with warmth that he hadn't felt since she had kissed him exactly a year ago."

"She smiled back at him, and he bowed gracefully. 'Your highness,' said the frost imp. 'As is promised, I have spared your roses from my caustic touch.' "

" 'I thank you dearly,' replied the princess, acknowledging his end of the bargain with a small head nod of appreciation."

" 'If it isn't too much trouble,' began Frost. 'May I inquire your name, princess?' "

" 'You may call me Princess Rose,' smiled Rose as she slowly advanced towards the master of winter. She looked into his eyes and said three words he had never before heard in his life. 'I've missed you.' "

" 'I am not one to be missed, Princess Rose,' Jack Frost replied sadly. 'For in my wake, there is only destruction and death… How could one miss something like that?' "

"The beautiful Rose blushed, lowering her gaze to the ground. 'It has been a long time, Jack Frost, and I have waited for you… It is true what they say; absence does make the heart grow fonder.' "

" 'You do not know me,' said the frost bringer softly. 'I am not one to be thought of lightly. I am only a monster, a thing to be hated.' "

" 'How could one hate someone who can create such beauty?' asked Rose. She led him over to the frost covered ivy. 'This is absolutely breath taking. To think in a few days or weeks, my castle will be covered with a blanket of beautiful snow!' "

"Jack Frost looked at her incredulously. 'You say I create beauty when a year ago I was about to destroy it.' "

" 'But you didn't,' said the princess of the roses. 'Why? What stopped you?' "

" 'Your kiss,' sighed the snow bearer as he gently pulled her lips to his. 'It is an impossibility, you and I. I cannot lead you on like this. I am the death bringer, and you are the light bearer. This will never work. I am cursed.' "

" 'We will find our way,' whispered Rose as she wrapped her arms around the cold imp. 'Love always finds a way…' "

"And every winter, Princess Rose goes to the garden in anticipation of seeing her beloved, and each time, he whisks her away to his kingdom until spring arrives, and he must leave her."

"That was beautiful Bae!" I cried as I clapped my hands with glee. "Really, you are quite a storyteller! How old are you?"

"Ten," said the boy as he yawned and curled up in his bed, ready to fall asleep.

"Good night," I said as I kissed his forehead softly.

"Night, Belle," he replied. "Night, papa."

"Good night, my son," said Rumplestilzkin as we quietly left the room. Once the door closed, he turned to look at me with a suggestive look on his face.

"Oh no," I said, laughing slightly. "Not going to have to explain awkwardly why you and I were making strange sounds again. No, no, not happening."

"Come on, the boy's asleep!" groaned Rumplestilzkin quietly. "Please?"

"No!" I whispered as we walked to my bedchambers. We entered the room, and the door closed and locked behind us. Rumplestilzkin brushed my hair away from my neck, and began to tenderly kiss it. A soft moan escaped my lips, and I knew I was fighting a losing battle. "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…"

"Thought you'd see it my way," smirked Rumplestilzkin.


	22. Soundproof

**A/N:** Steamy scene! Hope you enjoy! Sorry I haven't updated, kind of busy and overwhelmed with work and other such bullshit. Plus, I've been getting up at 6:30am and going to bed at 9pm like an old person. I know, kill me. Oh well, enjoy!

22. Soundproof 

Rumplestilzkin wriggled his fingers at the door, and I watched in amusement as purple tendrils extended out, and began to surround the walls around us. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I quietly began to undress.

"Sound proofing," the imp chuckled in his usual high pitch. "That way I can have you any way I want, and we will not be disturbed."

Chills went down my spine, and my heart began to beat faster. I felt a rush of heat surge from between my legs as he tenderly caressed my breasts. With the touch of a feather, he lightly skimmed over my nipples, making me shudder and grow wet with pleasure. I bit my lip, trying to stifle a moan. I began to take off his shirt, feeling his toned chest and warm, golden skin against mine. He led a trail of kisses around each breast as I stroked his hair, guiding him to the spots that brought me the most pleasure. "Oh Rumplestilzkin," I moaned softly. "Oh, gods…"

He nipped teasingly, causing me to cry out sharply, and I nearly tore off his pants in pursuit of his thick awaiting member that I wanted to achingly and painfully tease. I grabbed his thick, hard length, and began to slowly pump up and down his shaft. I flicked my tongue over the tip of his throbbing member, causing Rumplestilzkin to growl and moan. I lightly licked a trail down his shaft, continuing to pump him faster, and I cupped his balls in my other hand, massaging them gently. "BELLE!" gasped the magical being as his eyes turned to dark black slits. "GODS, BELLE!"

I stopped, not wanting him to orgasm without me, and I strattled him and eased him into my awaiting wet slit. I slowly bounced up and down on his lap, taking him as deep as I could. Rumplestilzkin's hands held on to my hips tightly, controlling our movements. His hips grinded upwards to meet mine, and as I felt his fingers dig into my soft flesh, I began to move faster. I arched my back in pleasure as I neared my orgasm. Rumplestilzkin watched in pleasure as my breasts bounced with every thrust. Faster and faster I bounced on his lap until I screamed his name, arching my back so far that I fell against his long, spindly legs.

With one last achingly deep thrust, Rumplestilzkin bellowed out, and I felt his hot release inside of me. He pulled me carefully up, and I rested on his sweaty, glowingly golden chest, panting and trying to regain my breath. "You're glowing," I chuckled lightly as I put my hand to his rapidly beating heart. "You're beautiful…"

"You are the real beauty," said Rumplestilzkin as he kissed my forehead. "Real beauty is like magic. It's very hard to find, very rare. Real beauty combines with the soul and with the physical, and you, dearie, have both. Your very soul is the most special and unique one I have ever come across, and as for your physique, you are most aesthetically pleasing."

I blushed, and buried my face in his glowing chest. "Don't be ashamed," he whispered, cupping my face in his hands. "A woman's body is by far the most beautiful thing that the gods have fashioned. And yours, it seems, has been truly fashioned by the gods with the most voluptuous breasts, the most delicate porcelain skin, the beautiful flush of your cheeks… the lovely curve of your waist…"

I smiled back at him as he put his arms around me. We lay there close together, our bodies warm and still slightly slick with sweat from our lovemaking, not wanting the moment to end as we both fell asleep in each others' arms.


	23. Dreams

**A/N:** Dream sequence! And... SCENE! Don't forget the box of tissues!

23. Dreams

_Roaming through the enchanted forests, I was desolate and alone. I began to cry and softly sing to myself. _

_"I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life, worth living. I dreamed that love would never die… I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid, and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine, untasted…"_

_I hugged myself as I sobbed through my singing. "And still I dream he'll come to me… that we will live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be… And there are storms we cannot weather! I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living, so different now from what it seemed... Now life has killed the dream I dreamed..."_

_I looked up, and saw my father's angry face, Gaston's cold and glaring eyes, and a new face, an unknown woman with raven black hair, scarlet lips, and a cruel dark laugh to match her cruel demeanor. "YOU WILL NEVER BE HAPPY!" the conniving woman laughed darkly. "WHY, YOU'RE CARRYING THAT MONSTER'S BABY INSIDE YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MONSTER'S CHILDREN ARE BORN? THEY TEAR RIGHT THROUGH THEIR MOTHER'S WOMB, KILLING THEM!"_

_I covered my ears, sobbing and calling for Rumplestilzkin to come to my rescue. "You foolish girl," the woman cooed, sarcastically showing her concern for me. "He doesn't love you. He wanted to unleash his pent up desires, and you were only oh so willing…"_

_"You're lying!" I screamed as I lunged at the woman. She disappeared in a puff of black smoke, then reappeared where she had once stood. "HE LOVES ME!"_

_"He sacrificed you time and again, dear child!" laughed the evil witch. "He used your body and mind for his own purposes, and almost let you get killed by that awful dragon just to get his son back. Now, if he really loved you, would he really let you take on a fully grown dragon?"_

_"I took on the task myself!" I growled. "I am my own person! I made that decision, not him."_

_"And you don't think he didn't purposely set that album up and the magical mirror so that you'd work it all out for yourself?" asked the malevolent woman. I paused, and chills ran up and down my spine. "Leave his castle, now while you still can. It is too late to stop the growing child from within you, but by leaving the castle, you will ensure no further harm comes to you."_

_"His castle is my home!" I cried. "I have nowhere else to go! They've shunned me and abandoned me! I'm not going to leave! I'm not going to leave!"_

"I'm… not… going to… leave," I murmured in my sleep. I shot up in bed, and realized I was drenched in sweat and very naked. Rumplestilzkin lay beside me, snoring softly, and I quietly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a quick bath. I filled the tub with warm water and lavender scented oil, and slowly eased myself in. I closed my eyes, trying to forget about the dream I had just had, but I couldn't. Especially the fact that that woman, whoever she was, said that I was carrying Rumplestilzkin's baby. It was impossible, wasn't it?

With a jolt, I realized that I had not had my period that month. The dream was right about one thing, I certainly was pregnant. I opened my eyes, and looked down at my stomach. I tried to picture the child that was currently growing inside of me, and somehow, I just couldn't see it. I guess when I was further along, I could picture myself having a baby.

I washed my hair, and then scrubbed every inch of my skin with lavender scented soap. How was I going to break the news to Rumplestilzkin? How on earth were we going to relay this to Bae? I decided after squeezing out the rest of the water from my hair that I would keep this a secret, and reveal the truth in time, once I was absolutely certain and showing my pregnancy. After all, dreams hold no sense in reality. Or do they?


	24. Fate

**A/N:** I'm mega blocked. But I have an idea for this, and yes, you are all going to be very upset with me, but since this story was inspired by Disney's new film _Brave_, I have come up with an interesting concept. If you haven't seen it yet, please do! It's an amazing film! Anyways, enjoy the update!

24. Fate

After my bath, I put on a pair of black leather pants that laced up the sides, and a royal blue poet shirt. I braided my hair back into a single strand, and then made my way to cook breakfast. I was ravenous, and I could only imagine how Rumplestilzkin would be once he woke up.

I made pancakes and French toast with cinnamon sugar, and as I cooked, the smell began to fill the room, and no doubt, the rest of the castle. Soon enough, I heard Baelfire padding his way to the kitchen sleepily. "It smells so good," the young boy said with a yawn.

"Why, thank you," I said, smiling back at him. "I've always had a knack for cooking breakfast. Why don't you dig in to some of my French toast? I think your father's still sleeping…"

_Yeah, because I tired him out last night_, I thought to myself with a mental chuckle. I began to lather my helping of pancakes with butter, and drenched it with some maple syrup I found in the kitchen's cabinet. I dug in to the rich, buttery warmth with the appetite of a lioness.

"You sure can cook!" said Bae, almost finished with his French toast. "Can I have more?"

"Of course you can, but save some for your father," I said with a smile.

"How very kind of you," said Rumplestilzkin as he entered the room. His hair was slightly messy, and he had a sleepy grin across his face. "Breakfast smell delicious, Belle."

"It tastes even better than it smells," said Bae, spraying bits of French toast as he chewed.

Rumplestilzkin laughed as he helped himself to some pancakes and French toast. "Mmm, delicious!"

We finished our breakfast, and I decided to take a walk around the grounds. Since Rumplestilzkin had some deals to make in town, and Baelfire wanted to go with him, I was left to roam the grounds alone. I spotted a lovely rose bush, and walked over to pick a one. I took out my blade that I had strapped to my ankle for safe keeping, and cut the stem short to entangle the rose in my hair. I inhaled the fragrant rose scent that surrounded me deeply, closing my eyes and getting lost in the beauty of it.

I opened my eyes and found an old beggar woman standing before me, dressed in a black hood, and I jumped. "Oh, there's no need to be frightened of me, lass," said the woman in a creaky voice. "It's just old Emelda having a stroll. I see you're all alone, just-a smelling the roses eh?"

"No, I have guards back there within earshot," I lied, not wanting to appear vulnerable. "The Dark Castle is my home, and I am curious to know why you were roaming around on my grounds?" I tried to sound regal and convincing in order to fool her in case Emelda was trying to pull one over on me.

"Oh, can't an old lass like me take a stroll?" asked Emelda, her bloodshot gray eyes watering. "I didn't mean to intrude…"

"Well…" I began.

"I say, lassie, you've got the glow about yeh," said the beggar woman. "You must be pregnant." She touched my stomach, and I felt very uncomfortable as she gasped abruptly, and looked into my eyes. "You're having a beast's child. Your child will be just like the best itself!"

My heart pounded in my chest. "What are you talking about?" I whispered softly.

"Emelda can see through flesh and sinew, down to your very womb," spoke the woman. "And I can see that that child will be born a monster."

"No," I said shaking my head. "It's not possible. He's not a monster! He's a human being! You're lying to me!"

"I can sense your doubt, wee lassie," said Emelda. "But just think about it… Magic can be both a curse and a blessing. And if someone with magical properties tries to seduce a young, beautiful woman… and succeeds in his lovemaking to produce a child… Well, that child is obviously going to come out cursed."

"He did not seduce me!" I cried, walking away from the crone. "I've had enough! You don't know what it is to feel such a deep, compassionate love within your heart!"

"I also know that you've been dreaming of this," spoke the witch Emelda. I froze and began to cry. "Hush, my dear. It will be alright. You just need something to change your wee little fate."

"My fate?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Just one swig of this," said Emelda in a serious tone. She raised an arthritic hand that held a vial of black liquid in it. "Will make you change your fate, and change everything. You want your child to come out normal? This will make it so. I promise."

I took the vial, and drank its contents to completion. It tasted like bile, and made me cough and hack. "I feel strange," I said as I clutched my stomach. I fell to the ground, writhing in pain, feeling as though my insides were burning. "What did you give me? You're killing me!"

"So much for your guards eh, sweetums?" said Emelda in a cold voice. She waved her arms, and magically, her visage changed to a dark, cruel woman in a black gown, the woman from my nightmare. "Enjoy the little curse I gave you. I wonder if you'll be able to bear it. HAHAHAHAHA!" Her cold laughter was the last thing I heard as she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"What has she done?" I cried as I tried to get up. I was extremely dizzy and disoriented, and fell back down. I laid there on the grass, sobbing and wondering what I was going to do next. "RUMPLESTILZKIN! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY? PLEASE HELP ME!"


	25. Transformation

**A/N:** Sorry, I've been busy working and haven't had a chance to update. Enjoy the update!

25. Transformation

I felt myself starting to slip into unconsciousness, and I cursed myself for even believing in such fallacies, and willingly drinking that potion. I then felt the world turn to darkness.

. . .

Rumplestilzkin felt something was not right. He felt it in his very flesh and bones, down to his very soul. Something was amiss. He looked at his newly found son, wondering what could it possibly be.

"Papa, what's the matter?" asked Bae, concern reflecting in his green eyes.

"It's nothing, my son," sighed Rumplestilzkin. "I had an omen. That's all."

The father and son walked back to the castle after finishing up a few errands and deals in town. Once they reached the Dark Castle, Rumplestilzkin threw open the heavy wooden doors, and called for Belle. But there was no cheery answer, no thunder of footsteps rushing to greet him, no warm embrace. Where was she?

"Something is not right," Rumplestilzkin said as he searched high and low for his love. "Bael, can you check the grounds? Maybe she went for a walk."

The young lad nodded, and walked outside. "Belle?" he called. "Where are you? Papa's been getting weird feelings, and I'm starting to also. Where are you?"

He paused by the beautiful rose bush, ironically, the same one that Belle had been admiring earlier. "Just like in the story," he whispered to himself. "Belle's been here, I can tell. There's a rose missing from this section; she must have taken one."

He scanned the grass, and with a sickening jolt, found a shredded pair of black pants and a ripped blue poet shirt. "Belle?" called Bae frantically as he ran to the tattered clothes. "Where is the rest of her? What happened to her?"

There was a low growl, and the feeling of something breathing down the young boy's neck from behind. He slowly turned around, and let out a scream.

. . .

The screams of Baelfire reached Rumplestilzkin's ears, and he ran down the steps of the castle in frantic haste. He tore out of the heavy wooden front doors in hopes of finding his son in time. The magician let the magic flow into his hands, ready to attack with all of his power whoever or whatever was attacking his son.

But when he reached his son, he found him sobbing over tattered clothes. "Boy, what's the matter? I heard you scream from all the way up in the Dark Castle. What's-"

"It KILLED her!" shrieked the young boy hysterically. "And it almost killed me too! If I hadn't screamed, I wouldn't have frightened it away! Oh God, papa! This is all that I found!"

The deal maker looked closely at the tattered clothes in Bae's hands. They were the exact same articles of clothing that Belle had worn that day. "BELLE!" wailed the Dark One as he fell to his knees. His son held him as both father and son wept over the remainder of the girl who had brought them together.

. . .

When I finally came to, I sat up groggily, and began to stretch. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a flash of dark brown fur. I began to panic and whimper, looking around, trying to find the threat. Then I looked down at myself, and I let out a high pitched whine. I was covered in dark brown fur, my clothes lay tattered underneath me. That witch had turned me into a bear. I scampered off into the forest, ashamed of my form. Then, I heard Bae call out my name, and I slowly walked up behind him.

I tried to talk, but it came out as a low growl, which then made the poor boy panic and scream. I knew if I didn't run off, Rumplestilzkin would come and kill me. I ran as fast as I could into the forest, realizing for the first time that I was now completely and utterly alone in the world.


	26. Belle the Bear

**A/N:** Sorry for slacking. Lots of problems with the internet and home life. Life is sucking hard right now. And I know there was some upset about Belle being turned into a bear. Well, this will clear things up. Kind of sad, but the next chapter will be a heck of a steamy chapter. Enjoy the update!

26. Belle the Bear

I whimpered as I roamed the forest, scared of the beast I had become. I waded into a nearby stream, and sat in the cool water, trying to calm down. I felt a gnawing sensation rip through my stomach, and I realized with a jolt that I was starving. I spotted a fish beneath the clear, cool water, and I made a grab for it. It took several attempts but I finally caught and ate it victoriously.

After I had eaten my fill, I wondered what I was going to do now. The sun was slowly starting to set, and I would need to seek shelter for protection against the elements. I ambled forth from the stream, and began to search for a cave. I walked further and further away, leading away from the forest, and stumbled upon a jettied cave entrance in which a river flowed through. I carefully climbed the rocks, making sure to go slowly enough to not slip on the seaweed covered, slimy jetties.

Once I was inside the cave, I saw a very strange sight. There was this… thing. Or was it a woman? It was hard to tell. I shuffled to get a better look at the white haired, round woman who was sobbing. She had violet colored skin, and inky black tentacles, and her cries of sadness were echoing around the cavern. I sniffed the air, and realized that this creature was a sea witch, and I wondered if she could help me get changed back.

I let out a huff, letting my presence be known to the upset witch, and she turned to look at me. "Oh, I can tell you're no mere bear, darling," sniffed the witch. "Hmm, I wonder who turned you into such a creature, and who you really are. Well, only one way to find out."

With a wave of her hands, my body was enveloped in a flash of golden light that surrounded me like a cyclone, changing my fur to skin. I felt my naked body gently placed on the slippery jetty near the purple skinned octopus woman. "Well, well, we have a beauty here, don't we?" said the woman.

"Th-thank you!" I cried, trying to cover up my nakedness. "You have no idea how grateful I am! I thought I would be stuck this way forever!"

"You have an aura about you, my dear," said the white haired lady, reaching her black tentacles towards me. "Give me your hands, child."

She took my hands into her tentacles, the suction cups gripping my palms tightly. "Wh-what are you doing? Who are you?"

"Ah," sighed the witch. "You're in love with my brother… and he is in love with you…"

"I'm sorry, what are you saying?"

"I'm Rumplestilzkin's half sister, Ursula!" said the sea witch. "And I can see it written there on your palm. You are his soul mate."

"Really?" I sighed, looking into her dark eyes. "Because it seems like something is trying to keep us apart."

"It's that evil Queen Regina," said Ursula as she gently let go of my hands. "She's trying to tear you both apart. She doesn't realize that by trying to destroy true love, you end up ultimately destroying yourself… I've had to learn this lesson myself. I tried to break up true love between Prince Eric and Ariel, and now, I am paying my price. My time here is very short. I need you to listen to me very carefully…"

She gripped my wrists tightly, and I looked into her eyes that were slowly becoming dimmer. "I am going to use the last bit of my powers to teleport you back to my brother's home. Promise me you will tell him how much I love him. Tell him never to give up on true love, and that true love is the most powerful thing there is in this world. That child inside of you is the proof of your love. Don't ever underestimate your love, that child will be healthy, beautiful, and intelligent. I only wish I could see your baby before I leave this world…"

I began to cry as I felt her tentacles glow around my wrists, and I saw the cave around me start to fade as Ursula began to teleport me back to the Dark Castle.


	27. Bearer of Bad News

**A/N:** Sorry everyone! Very chaotic here, and stressed out as heck. I'm overworked and exhausted. Anyways, enjoy!

27. Bearer of Bad News

I was suddenly thrown onto my bed wantonly, still naked from earlier. I gasped as I bounced several times on the bed before settling against the pillows. Before I could get up to put clothes on, the door opened, and Rumplestilzkin walked into the room. His jaw dropped as he saw me on the bed, naked and very much alive.

"Belle?" he whispered softly. "I thought you were dead!" He ran to me, and began to kiss me all over. "Oh, my dearie, don't you ever play tricks on me like that again! I thought you… I thought…"

"Shhh," I said as I pressed my lips against his urgently. His hands cupped each breast, massaging and teasing to complete ecstasy. I bit his bottom lip as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. I ground my hips against his, feeling the hardness that lay straining beneath his pants.

"Belle," moaned Rumplestilzkin as he slipped his hand lower, slowly sliding it down my stomach to my awaiting core. Gently, he rubbed my sensitive bud as he inserted a finger inside me, thrusting it quickly. I gasped, and ran my hands through his hair as he entered another finger. Just as I was on the brink of orgasm, I ripped off his shirt and pants, and threw him down on the floor. "Gods, Belle…"

I arched my back as I rode him into orgasmic bliss, our cries and bodies blending as one. "RUMPLESTILZKIN!" I screamed as I felt him release. As we came together, I raked my nails down his stomach. "Oh Gods, you are amazing."

"Don't ever leave me," said Rumplestilzkin as he sat up. I snuggled my face into his chest, and I listened to the steady thrum of his heart. "I love you, Belle, more than anything."

We held each other for a few moments, and I sighed. "There's something I need to tell you… Well, several things, actually."

He kissed my forehead gently, and I took in a deep breath. "Is there something wrong?" asked my true love.

"I have to tell you everything that happened to me," I said quietly. "There is something evil lurking around, well, there was. And this woman, she tricked me into drinking this potion. And it made me transform into a bear! And when I tried to talk to Bae, he got scared and started screaming. So I ran away because I was afraid you would try to kill me."

"So, you weren't mauled by a bear?" asked Rumplestilzkin as he brushed a stray hair away from my face.

"Nope," I said. "And there's more… I got transformed back to my human state and teleported here by… your sister Ursula."

"Ursula?" he asked. "What did she have to say?"

"She um…" I stammered, nervous to tell him the truth of his sister's passing. "She told me she loves you, and to never give up on true love. It was amazing, she knew from just looking at my palm that you and I were soul mates. And there's more… I'm really sorry to say this, Rumplestilzkin, but… Ursula passed away after she sent me here…"

"What?" he asked as he got up from the floor. I fell off of his lap, looking up at his confused and emotional state. "My sister? She can't be! The last I heard from her, she was breaking up a mermaid and a prince!"

"She told me that that was her downfall," I said as I got up from the floor. I hugged him from behind, pressing against his warm body. "She tried to break up true love, and it backfired on her. I'm so sorry my love…"


	28. Tears and Tenderness

**A/N:** Caught the muse, was inspired, and here it is! Love you all, please comment!

28. Tears and Tenderness

His eyes darkened as he turned to look at me. "My sister… is dead?"

Silent tears began to form, and I held him as he buried his face into my hair, howling his lament. I gently eased him onto the bed, and wrapped my arms around him. "I am so sorry, Rumplestilzkin. If there is anything I can do, please tell me."

"All I need right now is you," he whispered softly. I brushed away his tears tenderly, gazing back at his mourning eyes. "You ease my pain with your beauty, your love, your kindness…"

I kissed ever so feathery light kisses up his jaw line before burying my face into his hair. It was like diving face first into the softest ocean of silk you could ever imagine. I inhaled deeply, smelling his manly musky scent, and it drove me wild. "There's something more I need to tell you," I breathed into his ear. "I'm-"

There was a knock at the door, and the two of us bolted upright. I wrapped the sheets around my naked frame, scared that Baelfire would enter shortly. "Damn door is locked!" growled the young boy as we heard the rattling of the door handle. "Papa? Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine Bae," said Rumplestilzkin as he hastily put on clothes. "I will be right out in a moment. I was just napping."

"Okay," called Bae. "There's some weird knight at our door asking for you. I looked out on the balcony, and saw him standing astride a pretty big horse."

"Thank you, son," said Rumplestilzkin as he pulled a golden colored shirt on with a matching tan-gold leather vest.

"Who could that be?" I asked before Rumplestilzkin kissed me gently.

"I must see who the intruder is, my love," said Rumplestilzkin as he caressed my face lovingly. "I will be back. Please get dressed. Bae will be happy to see you're back."

I nodded, and quickly threw on my usual black leather pants and black poet shirt, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked flushed, and my hair was a tangled mess. I sighed, and slowly began to untangle the mess of curls. I wanted to tell him about the baby, our baby. I quickly braided my hair into one long strand, and looked back at my reflection.

My skin was glowing, and I trailed my hand over my abdomen. I could feel a slight swell, and I smiled. It was foolish of me to think that our baby would turn out to be a monster. Why, our baby would be beautiful, intellectual, kind, innocent, and above all, healthy. Apart from helping Rumplestilzkin deal with his sister's death, there was nothing else that could shake us. In time, Rumplestilzkin would heal…

. . .

The knocks against the large castle's wooden door boomed louder and louder, echoing in the immense fortress. Rumplestilzkin walked warily towards the noise, and opened the door to reveal a very familiar sight.

"I am Sir Gaston!" bellowed the knight as he stood by his mighty steed that puffed and snorted wildly. "I am here to win back my lady love. I challenge you, beast!"

"Oh really?" said Rumplestilzkin in his eerie trickster tone. "You and what army?"

"If I call on them, they shall come," said Gaston in a mighty voice. "Release the girl back to me, and I will not take this castle under siege."

"That's not a deal I'd be willing to make," growled the Dark One as he gripped the now trembling knight by the throat. "You make your way back to your kingdom, and stay there if you know what's good for you, boy. I'm not in the mood for playing silly childish games with you right now. Accept this free pass, and go, for I do not let annoying foppish little boys get away with challenging me!"

Gaston stood there silently for a moment before jumping onto his trusty horse, and galloping away. Rumplestilzkin sighed as he closed the door behind him. He hoped that was the last time he would ever see that chauvinistic pig, but deep down in his magical pores, he knew this was not the end of it.


	29. Mixed Feelings

**A/N:** Yay! I updated, and it's a fiery chapter. Very intense and yes… SMUTTY! Hooray for smut! Hope you like it!

30. Mixed Feelings

Baelfire cried out, and hugged me. "I am going to have a brother or sister!" he exclaimed happily. "Belle, this is great news! I've always wanted a sibling!"

I smiled back at him, rumpling his hair affectionately. I looked over at Rumplestilzkin, and I saw that his face was dark, almost upset. When his son turned to face him, the deal maker put on a happy face. "Well, I'm just as happy as you, Bae!" faked Rumplestilzkin. "A new addition to our family!"

"I'm going to go to the library and pick out a book to read," said Bae as he skipped happily away.

Rumplestilzkin grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me to our bedchambers, slamming the door behind us. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I nodded my head nervously, scared of his true reaction, which was now free from bias. "We need to get rid of it. I'm sorry for being so careless. We both should have been more careful."

"IT," I growled angrily. "Is NOT an it! Our baby, Rumplestilzkin, is not an it! And I will not let you hurt him… or her…"

"Dearie," sighed the cursed one. "You don't understand…"

"I perfectly well understand!" I cried. "You think that our child will be cursed."

Rumplestilzkin walked towards me, and took my face in his hands. "Nothing good can come of this child," he whispered softly.

"I won't let you take him/her," I said, gazing back into his eyes. I felt his hand trail towards my stomach, and jerked away from his touch. "I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

I grabbed my sword from its holster, and pointed it directly at him. Rumplestilzkin chuckled darkly, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "Tsk, tsk, oh dearie," he shook his head disapprovingly at me. "You are picking a fight with the WRONG person…"

Swiftly, he conjured up a sword, and the two of us engaged in a brutal, intense fight. His movements were quick and sharp, and I had to really focus in order to keep up with his intensity. I searched for a weak spot, anything to be able to take him down and end the fighting. We clashed blades, the sounds echoing in the chamber mixed with out grunts and exclaims as we threw ourselves fully behind each and every move we made. Sweat poured down my back and across my forehead as our fighting continued.

"Do you give up?" paused Rumplestilzkin, our blades still locked in combat.

"I don't give up on the people I love," I said, wrenching my blade out of the entanglement. I fight him back with fierce intensity, and I make quick with my blade work to deprive him of his weapon. I point my sword at his chest. "You forget so easily. I'm an expert swordswoman as well as markswoman."

"It might be that your beauty distracts me so," said Rumplestilzkin. "Go on, kill me. Then the curse will be broken, and you won't be forced to bear such a wretched child. Please, just do it quickly Belle."

He closed his eyes tightly, as if waiting for my blade to deliver that final, fatal blow. I threw down my sword, and pressed my lips against his hungrily. My hands buried into his hair as I drew him closer to my body. Rumplestilzkin was shocked, and then followed my passion, running a hand up my thigh and teasing the crotch of my pants with his finger. I bit his lip, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was giving me. I kissed his neck, nipping and sucking his tender skin. He moaned softly, and I grinned. Two can play at that game, Mr. Rumplestilzkin!

Abruptly, he stopped his dexterous excursions, and I followed suit. We locked eyes for a brief moment, and what I saw in his eyes was pure passion, love, and insatiable lust. I ripped open my shirt, and took off my pants, watching as Rumplestilzkin's eyes widened. He mirrored me as he began to quickly undress, and I ran a hand through my hair seductively, entranced by Rumplestilzkin's naked body.

His golden skin flushed and shone with a brilliance unseen by man, and his thick, enlarged member stood erect. I lay back on the bed as Rumplestilzkin hovered above me, hungrily kissing my lips. His adept fingers sought out my awaiting slit as he gently parted my lips to tease and play. I gasped, arching my back and pushing my hips upward into his hand. "You like that, my precious Belle?" asked Rumplestilzkin as he continued to pleasure me.

"Oh," I sighed softly. "Oh, yes… Oh gods yes…"

Suddenly, his dexterous digits stopped, and I groaned in frustration. Without warning, he rammed into my soaking wet slit, and I cried out. Relentlessly he drove himself deeper and faster, my hips followed the rhythm and pace that he set. Over and over, he hit my sweet spot, and I began to arch off the bed in exquisite ecstasy. "Yes, my beautiful Belle," crooned the Dark One. "Say my name…"

I panted, overwhelmed by my impending peak, my toes curling in anticipation. "Rumplestilzkin!" I cried out as I came.

"Belle!" he groaned as we both reached our climax together. He emptied himself deep inside me, and gently kissed my forehead.

We lay there panting and sweating, and I turned to look at him. "That was mind-blowing," I said, still trying to regain my breath. "Off topic, but are you still worried about our child?"

Rumplestilzkin paused in consideration, and then put his hand on my protruding belly. "We will let fate decide what happens to our child, and not magic. What will be will be."


	30. War and Pain

30. War and Pain

For the next couple of weeks as my belly began to expand, Rumplestilzkin began to cast several spells around the castle. Often, I found him outside chanting and casting a green glow around the Dark Castle's perimeter, and I wondered why he was being so overly protective. I watched as his son Bae practiced archery, and applauded wildly when he hit his mark.

"You're getting better!" I smiled from behind the young boy. "Last time, you killed that low flying pigeon."

"Yeah, that would have been cool if I was trying to hit it," sighed Baelfire as I rumpled his hair and laughed. "I'm trying, Belle. This isn't easy."

"It get's easier with practice," I said as I grabbed my own bow, threading an arrow through it. "You line up the arrow like this, pull back the string like so, and release!"

"I do not think pregnant women should be shooting arrows," said Rumplestilzkin, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "It's bad enough I no longer fit into your damn pants, and I have to wear these awful dresses! Can't you let me just practice every so often?"

"You do look more radiant in your dresses than you'd ever look in my pants," smirked Rumplestilzkin as he took my bow away from me. "But no, I will not let you shoot arrows while carrying my child. Don't want any accidents to happen, now would we?"

"Too late for that," I hissed in his ear. "The accident is here already."

He chuckled deeply, and then kissed my forehead. "Bae, please clean up the fallen arrows, and put away the targets and weapons. That will be enough for today."

"You're a real buzz kill," I sighed as he and I walked back to the castle. "And anyways, what were you casting a spell for? I've never seen you do anything like that."

"Oh, it's nothing, dearie," said Rumplstilzkin. "Just a simple protection spell."

"I see," I sighed as we walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple, and took a bite. "So you're protecting all of us from… what? A rabid deer?"

"Oh, there are things in this world far worse than that," said the Dark One seriously. "I'm not taking any chances."

I rolled my eyes. With Rumplestilzkin's mood swings, I was getting whiplash. First, he wanted to kill our baby, and now, he's protecting me and the baby from "impending doom?" What was going on?

"I think I'm going to lay down," I said as I put a hand to my forehead. "I feel kind of dizzy."

"Let me walk you to our chambers," said Rumplestilzkin, offering me his arm. I took it, and walked with him to our bedchambers. I laid down on the soft bedspread, resting my head on the soft, plush pillows. He kissed my lips gently, stroking my brown curly locks lovingly. "Feel better, dearie."

"Thank you," I said as I closed my eyes.

. . .

Rumplestilzkin peered out of his private tower's window at the swiftly arriving army. Like black, pestilent ants, Gaston was leading his thousands of soldiers to storm the Dark Castle to retrieve Belle once and for all. Soon, the countryside was filled with men as the front line rode forth on horseback, and those behind them followed on foot. The army paused before the moat, several horses pawing at the ground in eager anticipation as the company was halted. Gaston unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at the castle. He bellowed something unintelligible, and the knights began to charge. To their own shock and surprise, all of them were blown backwards. Rumplestilzkin's spell proved to be very potent and powerful. The Dark One chuckled to himself as Gaston tried again and again to break the barrier, but every time, he fell flat on his face. The foolish fop threw his sword at the invisible barrier, and it deflected, hitting one of his men squarely in the chest.

"That beast will pay," growled Gaston as he led his men in retreat. "I will find a way to break this barrier down, and when I do, I will have my Belle!"

. . .

I was rapidly approaching the end of my term, I could feel it. The baby pressed against my bladder, and often moved about like a wild thing. "Hush," I whispered, placing a hand on my large belly. "You're going to make me pee again! And I just went!"

Bae chortled as he carefully put his hands on my belly. "Wow, my little brother or sister is really moving!"

I smiled. "The baby's going to be something special. I can tell. He or she will be coming very soon, and we'll know what gender the baby is."

"I hope it's a baby girl," said Bae. "Ah! The baby kicked!"

"The baby's been doing an awful lot of that," I groaned as I sat down in the rocking chair that Rumplestilzkin had crafted especially for me. "I frankly will be happy when the baby decides to finally vacate." I slowly rocked in the chair, and then felt a sharp, intense pain in my abdomen. "Oh!"

"Belle, is something wrong?" asked Baelfire.

"Get your father," I said in a serious tone. "I think the baby is coming!" The young boy ran out of the room in search of Rumplestilzkin, and I forced myself to remain calm. I gripped the armrest tightly, breathing heavily as more pain wracked my body. I closed my eyes tightly as I suddenly felt the urge to start pushing.

. . .

Gaston had returned to Dark Castle once more, and this time, he wasn't alone. The green glow of protection fell against the power Regina held in her well manicured fingers, and Gaston easily strode into the castle. There was no army, no huge battle to wage upon the beast within. He would take on the Dark One himself, killing him, and taking what was rightfully his.


	31. Mine

31. Mine

Young Baelfire pounded up the stairs, rushing to find his father. "PAPA!" cried the young lad. "PAPA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Seeing that his father was not up in his tower, the young lad tore off downstairs, wondering if he was on the grounds. Just as soon as the boy reached the door, Gaston swung the heavy door open, nearly knocking it off of its hinges. The brute of a pathetic excuse of a man fumed, looking down at the boy. "WHERE'S THE BEAST?" the ape bellowed.

"What?" asked Baelfire, confused.

"Don't fool with me, boy," growled the hulk. "Tell me where it is, and I will leave you unharmed."

"You are not welcomed here, and you have not been invited in, so get out," said Bae, trying to stand his ground.

The immense Gaston laughed darkly. "You puny boy, you are such a joker! You think you can stop me from taking what's rightfully mine? I will let that last remark slide if you get out of my way. I will kill you if you don't move away right now."

Bae stood his ground, and grabbed a nearby sword that was lying across the counter. "Oh, you want to fight?" asked Gaston in a babyish voice. "I'll give you a fight!"

The young man clashed swords with the Goliath, Bae bravely holding his own as the brute slowly forced his way into the castle. "You forgot one thing," said the boy bravely as he struggled against his opponent. He kicked with all his might right between Gaston's legs, and the brute fell to the floor in pain. "Never underestimate your opponent. If a man is desperate, he will always find a loophole to get out of it. Belle taught me that!"

Gaston groaned on the floor, immobile, and Bae dragged his sorry, pathetic body out the door. For good measure, he gave the knight another kick to the groin before slamming the door. "PAPA!" the young boy shouted as he ran back upstairs. "BELLE?"

. . .

"RUMPLESTILZKIN!" I screamed as I pushed. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like the walls were closing in on me. The pain was too intense, and I began to push.

"BELLE!" shouted Rumplestilzkin as he entered the room. "Oh, thank the gods. Oh gods, the baby's coming!"

"It hurts!" I sobbed into his chest as he held me close. "I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can," said Rumplestilzkin as he kissed my forehead. "You can swordfight, you can take on fully grown knights, and you are the best archer I know. You've taken on a fully grown dragon for gods' sake! You can do this, I believe in you. Now, you need to push as hard as you can."

I pushed, screaming loudly as sweat poured down my face. I gasped for air as Rumplestilzkin checked on my progress. "Dearie, one more big push, and we will have our baby! YOU CAN DO IT! PUSH!"

I screamed, pushing with all my might, and soon, a baby's cry broke the air. I gasped, looking into Rumplestilzkin's arms at the tiny baby before he gently placed the beautiful child into my arms.

"Oh," I sighed, kissing the baby's soft brown locks. "What shall we name our child?"

"Amanda," said Rumplestilzkin. "Because our beautiful baby girl deserves a name that reflects our love for her."

"Amanda," I smiled. I held her close to my heart, and watched as she opened her eyes for the very first time. Her eyes were an astounding shade of blue, and their beauty startled me. "You are the most beautiful baby in the whole wide world. And you are mine…"

"And mine," sighed Rumplestilzkin as he admired his beautiful baby girl.


	32. You Did What!

32. You Did What?

"PAPA!" bellowed Baelfire. He ran back into the room, and upon seeing his sister for the first time, he froze in the doorway.

"Bae, come and meet your new baby sister," smiled Rumplestilzkin as he motioned to the bundle of joy in my arms. "We decided to name her Amanda."

The young boy tentatively walked to my bedside, and peered at the baby. His eyes lit up as he took her tiny little hand in his. "She's so tiny," he said softly, gently kissing Amanda's hand. "She's beautiful."

"Aye, that she is, son," said Rumplestilzkin as he kissed his son's forehead. "Just as beautiful as you were when you were born. It's truly a blessing and a miracle."

"Speaking of miracles, where on earth were you when I was bellowing your name?" asked Bae.

"I was in the library," said Rumplestilzkin. "Why?"

"Because I looked everywhere for you, and I couldn't find you for the life of me!" sighed Baelfire, exasperatedly. "But, I did manage to defend the castle from the intruder."

"YOU DID WHAT?" exclaimed Rumplestilzkin and I.

"Some guy stormed the castle, and I fought back."

"You have got to be joking," said Rumplestilzkin, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Your father put a protection spell around the Dark Castle to ensure our safety," I said, looking into Bae's eyes. "Surely you must have been imagining things."

"I swear to you, I fought the man off!" cried Baelfire. "Papa, if you come with me, maybe he's still at the door! I kicked him in the groin a few times, so he might still be there!"

I watched as the two of them raced out of the room towards the front door. As I waited for them to come back, I gently moved Amanda under my shirt to nurse, and I made sure I supported her head as well as covered everything so Baelfire would not see anything.

"YOU AGAIN?" I heard Rumplestilzkin bellow. "GODS, WHAT IS IT NOW?"

I heard a moan, and then a lady-like shriek. "Good job, son. I never heard a man squeal that high pitched before. Oh, yeah, that's right, this isn't a man…"

"I told you I wasn't lying," Baelfire said confidently.

"And you decided to take on a young boy, knowing that you were TWICE if not TRIPLE his size?" hissed a VERY angry Rumplestilzkin. "You are a PATHETIC excuse for a man. Bae, you are lucky to even be alive right now."

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Bae.

"WHO BROKE THE DAMN BARRIER?" bellowed Rumplestilzkin.

"R-r-regina!" said a familiar voice. "Please let me go!"

"Oh, I'll let you go!" growled Rumplestilzkin. "To the dungeons, I'll let you go!"

There was a loud CRACK, and within a minute or so, father and son returned to my side. "Was that who I think it was?" I asked nervously.

"Gaston," sighed Rumplestilzkin as he ran a hand through his hair. "I threw him in the dungeons. He's locked up tight. I'll decide what to do with him tomorrow. I can't let him go, Belle. There's a possibility that he might return to Regina, and plan another assault."

I held Amanda close, and began to cry. "Oh, my beautiful Belle, please don't cry," said Rumplestilzkin as he held me against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my forehead. "I will never let anything happen to this family. I love our beautiful baby Amanda, I love Baelfire, and I love you. I will never let anyone harm any of you. You're safe with me, my love."

I closed my eyes, and, overwhelmed with the physical exertions and emotional overhaul, I fell asleep to Rumplestilzkin's heartbeat.


	33. Consequences

33. Consequences

I woke to Amanda's cries, and I quickly got out of bed, and carried her to the bathroom. "Goodness!" I groaned, smelling her full diaper. "For such a small baby, you do make a lot of poo!"

Amanda giggled as I changed her, her brilliant blue eyes shining back at me. I finished changing her, and washed my hands before I took her down to the kitchens to get something to eat.

I found some baby bottles, and quickly nuked some milk into a cauldron over the fire. Before it could get too hot, I took it out, and poured some into a bottle. "That should be warm enough for you," I said, testing it out on myself before letting the baby drink. She drank deeply, and her beautiful eyes began to close. I sighed, and kissed her small forehead. "Oh, my beautiful Amanda. I love you so much."

I put down the empty bottle, and then began to gently pat her back for any gas. She let out a ghastly belch, and my eyes widened. "Are you a girl or a boy?" I asked, shocked that such a loud noise came from such a small baby. "You belch like your father does after a hearty meal!"

I heard a contented sigh from my daughter, and knew now that Amanda was deep in a milk-induced sleep. "Sleep, my beautiful baby girl," I said softly. I walked back to my bedchambers, and gently lay her back into the crib that Rumplestilzkin had crafted, placing her blanket and stuffed teddy bear next to her.

Just as I was about to get into bed, I heard a noise. I looked over at Rumplestilzkin, and saw that he was still deeply asleep. I quietly walked to the dungeons to check on what was going on, pulling on a thick warm robe before I left.

I wrapped the robe around me tightly as I approached Gaston's cell, and to my surprise, the dastardly knight was wide awake and trying to get out of his imprisonment. "You are making enough noise to wake the dead!" I hissed angrily. "I just put my baby to sleep, so if you would PLEASE stop making noise-"

"What?" asked Gaston as he grabbed the bars of his cell tightly, his face peering through the bars to look at me. I stepped backwards, distancing myself from him in case he tried something. "You had a baby? With that… that BEAST?"

"He's not a beast!" I cried. "He's very kind and sweet. The exact opposite of you! You're the beast, not him!"

"Just wait till I get out of here," chuckled Gaston darkly. "Wait till I tell the old King Maurice that his little girl has had the BEAST'S BABY! The King'll come to kill it personally, both beast and babe!"

"I will not let you threaten me or my family," I growled darkly. "I saw your corruption, your greed. You never wanted me for who I was, you only wanted me for how much value you could gain because of our marriage. You do not and cannot love, Gaston, therefore, your heart and soul is blacker than that man upstairs you call a beast."

Gaston reached through the bars, trying to get at me as he let out a roar. "You are just like him," he spat. "You are nothing but a monstrous whore, lying in a beast's bed and letting him have his way with you! You are a disgusting gutter whore!"

His words cut me deep, and I fell to the floor, trying not to cry. "You will ALWAYS be a worthless whore. You are nothing but an empty vessel used for your title, wealth, and body. That thing wanted nothing from you but what value you were to him!"

"STOP!" I shouted as I covered my ears. "It's not true. Rumplestilzkin LOVES me! And I will ALWAYS love him. That's one thing you will never have or understand; love."

"I don't need love," revealed Gaston. "I've got Queen Regina on my side to give me all I need. It was she who broke the defensive spell around the castle. And with her help, I'm going to destroy everything you love."

"I won't let that happen," I said, getting up from the floor. "Not without a fight."

"Oh, you silly little girl," snickered Gaston. "You can't possibly think that a weak, defenseless, pathetic woman can go up against a mighty knight and an evil Queen?"

He laughed cruelly, and I shot my arm quickly through the bars, and wrapped it around his neck tightly. He gasped for air, struggling underneath my strong grip. "Now, you were saying how weak I am?" I said in a little girl voice. "Try to get out of this, if you're such a macho man…"


	34. The Woman In Black

34. The Woman In Black

I bashed Gaston's head against the bars, and he groaned. "Ugh, you bitch!" he growled as he tried to wriggled out of my tight hold on him. I slammed his head once more against the bars.

"Call me that one more time," I said through gritted teeth. "And you will see what happens. Now, tell me, is Regina anywhere near Dark Castle?"

Gaston's eyes fluttered briefly, and I felt him go limp in my arms. "Ah crap. I knocked you out."

I threw him to the floor, useless as always, and walked away. As I walked back to my bedroom, Bae came out of his room. "Belle, I heard a noise," said Baelfire softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," I said quietly. "You can go back to bed, Bae."

I watched as he walked back into his room before heading back to my room. I quietly opened the door, and shut it behind me. I smiled as I looked upon my beautiful slumbering daughter. I noted how beautiful Amanda's long eyelashes were, and how she had beautiful pink chubby cheeks and a sweet, perfect mouth.

I looked over to her handsome father, who, like his daughter, was also in a deep sleep. He lay there on his stomach, his right arm outstretched to envelope no one, looking so comical. I smiled, and looked out of the window for a moment, making sure everything was safe.

My heart stopped as I saw a woman dressed in black, gazing back at the castle. With a ruby red smirk, she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

. . .

Before I knew it, I felt someone's arms around me, and I began to thrash and try to wriggle out of their grasp. "LET ME GO!" I cried, fighting back.

"Belle," said Rumplestilzkin softly. "It's only me, dearie."

I shot up in bed, putting my hands over my face. I didn't even remember falling asleep last night after seeing the woman in black. "Oh, gods, Rumplestilzkin! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Sh," said Rumplestilzkin as he held me. I rested my head against his chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of his heart beat. "You look like you didn't get much sleep. Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing," I sighed with a small smile. "Just a little jittery now with the baby. I got mama lion syndrome. You know, jump at every noise and sound? Protect my little cub over there?"

"You're doing a great job so far," said Rumplestilzkin as he kissed my forehead. "She's absolutely beautiful."

"Well, I had some help from quite a sexy deal maker," I grinned as I pulled him into a passionate kiss. Before I knew it, both of us were naked and caressing each other. I grabbed his ass and slapped it, and he chuckled as he kissed my neck.

"Oh, dearie, what am I to do with you?" he smirked as I felt his hand trail down my stomach to my core. I gasped as his nimble fingers teased and pumped, bringing me to heaven.

I grabbed his already thick and ready member, and began to pump up and down his shaft. "Mmm, what am I to do with you?" I asked, biting my lip to keep back another moan. "Does Daddy like it when I do this?"

I continued to pump his thick, hard member as I trailed the tip of my tongue over his tip, tasting his sweetness. He let out a deep moan as I continued my endeavors, tracing the veins on his shaft with the tip of my tongue ever so lightly while gently fondling his balls. "Belle!" he moaned as he gripped the bed sheets. "You're relentless!"

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked in a husky voice, giving Rumplestilzkin a sultry look.

"NO!" he panted, arching his hips up pleadingly. With that confirmation, I plunged his hot member into my mouth. I pursed my lips as I sucked, taking him in as deeply as I could. "BELLE!" he hissed as I heard a loud RRRIP. Rumplestilzkin pulled me onto his lap, and thrust into me with hard, deep, and quick thrusts. He wrapped my legs around him, pulling me closer as I began to slowly reach my peak.

"Rumple!" I cried, burying my face into his hair.

"Belle, my beautiful Belle," he sighed as he found his release. Rumplestilzkin eased out of me, and I winced. "Did I hurt you, my love?"

"Just a little sore," I exhaled. "I had Amanda yesterday, and I doubt a doctor would allow me to have mindblowing sex the next day."

He grinned wickedly. "Mindblowing you say?"

"Oh shush!" I said, whacking him with a pillow.

"Hey!" laughed Rumplestilzkin. "You just hit me with a damn pillow!"

"Yes I did!" I laughed as I smacked him with the pillow again, this time hitting his ass. "And I just did it again!"

He took me into his arms, and ran a hand through my hair tenderly. "I ripped the sheets didn't I?"

I looked down, and sure enough, he had torn the bed sheets to pieces. "Naughty boy!" I scolded playfully.

"Naughty girl," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "Belle, you drive me insane. But, good insane. I love you so much."

"And I love you, and the beautiful daughter you gave me," I said as I gazed into his green eyes.


	35. What Are We Going To Do?

35. What Are We Going To Do?

I watched as Rumplestilzkin held his daughter in his arms, feeding her bottled milk. It was such a beautiful sight. His eyes sparkled and twinkled when he looked at her, and his voice was soft and loving.

"That's my beautiful Amanda," he cooed as she finished up her bottle. Gently, he wiped her mouth with her bib, and began to pat her back to get rid of any gas.

"Should we give that oaf something to eat?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You're right, I almost forgot all about him," chuckled Rumplestilzkin. "Some bread and water for the prisoner."

"Rumple-" I began as I took some rolls and a large goblet of water. "There's something I have to say… Last night, I saw this strange woman in black outside the castle. I think it might be the evil queen."

"Don't worry, dearie," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I'll take care of her. I promise, you and Amanda are safe here with me."

I nodded, and walked down to the dungeons to where Gaston's cell was. I passed the bread and water through the bars, and noticed that he was sleeping in the back of the cell.

I returned back upstairs, and heard a knock at the door. Rumplestilzkin handed me Amanda, and walked towards the front entrance. "I've summoned her for a treaty."

"Are you insane?!" I shrieked. "What if she tries to kill one or all of us?"

"I told you, I won't let anything happen," he said calmly. "Trust me."

I held baby Amanda close to my chest, cupping her head protectively. Her soft sprinkling of brown hair brushed against my hand, and she began to coo. "Mommy's here, my beauty. I won't let that hag hurt you or anyone in this house."

The door opened before Rumplestilzkin could touch the doorknob, and there she stood in all her evil glory. Queen Regina was dressed from head to toe in black, even her headdress was black. Her ruby lips drew into a cunning smirk as her eyes fell from Rumplestilzkin to me, until finally resting on Amanda. "How delightful," she clapped her hands. "You've had sex for the first time. Congratulations on populating the world with another brat."

"Don't you dare talk that way about our family like that!" I growled protectively.

"Oh, so this is the girl that has enflamed your loins?" said Regina as she circled around me. "Very lovely indeed, Rumple. I do say, I'm surprised she didn't give birth to a beast. Maybe it isn't yours then…"

"SHUT UP!" growled Rumplestilzkin, and Amanda began to cry. "You shut the hell up, Regina!"

"Ooh, touched a nerve have I?"

"What do you want with us?" I asked as I tried to soothe poor Amanda.

"What do I want," said Regina slowly as she glared at us. "A couple of weeks ago, I went to see my best friend at her castle. When I got there, Maleficent had been dead for quite some time. I used some magic, and found out that you killed her!"

Regina advanced towards me, and Rumplestilzkin waved his hand. A protective, pink bubble enveloped me, and Regina growled angrily. "You killed Maleficent, you evil bitch! You must pay!"

"I killed her in self-defense!" I cried. "Honestly!"

"I went to your kingdom to look for you," said Regina bitterly. "That's when I ran into that fool, Gaston. He told me how you ran off with this beast, leaving him at the altar. I smelled his hunger for revenge, his lust for your wealth and power was overwhelming. So I brought him here with me, took down the magical protective barrier, and then when I realized the oaf never came out, I left."

"I won't let you touch her," growled Rumplestilzkin. Regina laughed cruelly.

"If you won't let me kill her, I will send her father's army to storm the castle, killing all of you. Which will it be?"

I stealthily grabbed the dagger in my back pocket, and flung it at Regina with all my might. To my surprise, she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Amanda began to wail, and I rocked her in my arms. "What are we going to do?" I asked Rumplestilzkin.


	36. No Other Choice

36. No Other Choice

Rumplestilzkin was at a loss for words, which was so rare for him. Amanda was still crying in my arms, and for the first time, I felt like crying. I didn't want to die, to be killed like a defenseless woman, leaving my newborn child motherless.

"I'm not going to let her kill me," I spat angrily. "I'm not going to walk to my death without a fight."

"Belle, I can't let you fight her," Rumplestilzkin sighed as he pressed a kiss to my temple. "Regina plays and fights dirty. I don't trust her at all."

"We can't just not do anything!" I bellowed. "You can't defend us all from an invasion! I mean, honestly, one person against a full blown army? It's utter lunacy!"

"It doesn't have to be just you and me against all of them," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "Trust me, my dearie. I know how we are going to take on the Evil Queen and win."

"I hope you are right," I sighed as Amanda finally stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms, drained from her exertions. I walked towards our bedchambers, and placed my baby in her little crib after kissing her. I heard the door close, and turned around.

With a wave of Rumplestilzkin's hand, a protective bubble formed around baby Amanda, and the door locked with an audible click. "You doubt my power, dearie?" asked Rumplestilzkin in a deep, dark, intense voice. My heart began to pound faster as he walked towards me.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"I put a spell on her and the outside of the door so they wouldn't hear us," he growled in my ear. His hands began to fondle my breasts, and my body went on fire at his touch. "I'm afraid you underestimated my power, my dearie. I'm going to have to show you just how powerful I really am."

I felt a warm sensation settle between my legs as he continued to fondle me. Without warning, he ripped my shirt open, revealing my breasts, and I gasped at his directness. "Such sweet, ample breasts," he said seductively as he teased my nipples. "Almost as sweet as this…"

With another very loud RIP, he tore off my pants and panties, and began to sink to his knees. His tongue parted my folds, and teased and plunged into my already wet entrance. "Oh Rumplestilzkin!" I gasped. "Oh gods!"

"Yes," he murmured as he buried his face into my silken wet heat. "Say my name, Belle…"

I panted, moaning as his tongue gently stroked my sensitive bud. "Rumplestilzkin," I moaned softly, gently stroking his hair as he worked.

"I want you to beg for me to fuck you," he growled in between my legs, relentless in pleasuring me. "Beg for me…"

"Oh gods!" I shrieked as he bit down on my clit. "Please, Rumplestilzkin!"

"Not good enough."

"Please, please!" I begged. He continued to devour my wet slit, and I moaned louder. "FUCK ME PLEASE!"

"How badly do you need me?" Rumplestilzkin asked as he stopped. He looked up at me, and licked his lips seductively. I nearly fell apart right then and there.

"If you don't fuck me now, I'll die," I panted as I crashed my lips onto his. He carried me to the bed, and threw me down. He climbed on top of me, spreading my legs open so he could enter me more easily. He plunged into my soaking wet opening, burying his entire length into me. I screamed, overcome with pleasure as he pumped into me faster and faster. "RUMPLE!"

"Belle," he growled as he teased my bud. "Come for me. Come for me now, dearie."

I was lost in a sea of pleasure as I moaned his name before coming and clenching around his thick member. I felt him come hard inside of me, and I collapsed in his arms. I gasped and panted, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart and regain normal breathing rate.

"Trust me," said Rumplestilzkin as he kissed me sweetly. "I have power that Regina underestimates. I will do anything and everything to protect our family. Know that I love you, and I will never EVER let harm come to you."

I nodded, now aware of the sheer power of this man that had just made passionate love to me.


	37. A Knock At The Door

**A/N: **Okay, I hope this is a good one. I will be on hiatus for a while, but I promise, I will update as soon as I can. I love you guys! Be safe! Enjoy!

37. A Knock At The Door

For the next couple of days, we waited for something to happen. We tried our best to keep Baelfire in the dark about the oncoming danger, but I think he had an idea of the severity of the situation we were unfortunate to be in. I held Amanda close, not wanting to let her go or even stop saying I love you or kissing her. I feared our separation, and I never let her out of my sights.

Then one day, there was a knock on the door. I tucked baby Amanda in a sling that put her on my back, and grabbed a sword as I headed for the door. I stood, ready for action, and opened the door. I pointed my sword and bellowed a war cry, and to my surprise, I saw a woman with black hair, wearing hunting clothes and pants, a woman in a red cape and dress with a bustier top, and many many other people behind them. "Who are you, and what side are you fighting for?" I asked, my sword still drawn in defense.

"We are fighting against the Evil Queen," said the raven haired woman in pants. "We're on your side, Belle."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Snow White," she said with a smile. I eyed her suspiciously. "And this over here is Red Riding Hood. Rumplestilzkin called all of us here to help fight against the Evil Queen."

I lowered my sword. "Alright then," I sighed. "You can come in…"

I watched as Snow and Red walked through, followed by seven dwarf men. My eyes widened at all of the people that had come to fight against Regina, and shrieked when a cricket jumped on my shoulder.

"AH!" I screamed, shooing it off of me. "I hate bugs! Get it off!"

"I'm not a bug, I'm a cricket!" chirped the green cricket as it brushed itself off. "I'm Jiminy Cricket, and I won't hurt you."

"I still don't like you, bug," I said, crossing my arms defensively.

"If I promise not to jump on you again, will you promise not to squish me?" asked Jiminy nervously.

"Promise," I agreed as I held out my hand to shake on it. I touched his tiny leg, and felt the tiny little hairs on it.

After everyone had filed in, I closed and locked the door. I took Amanda out of her sling, and carried her to the library where Rumplestilzkin was currently reading a book. "Your army has arrived," I said.

"Ah, and right on time," said Rumplestilzkin as he slammed his book shut. He kissed baby Amanda on the top of her head, and I followed him back down to where everyone was in the foyer.

"People of fairy land," said Rumplestilzkin. Everyone quieted as Rumplestilzkin spoke. "I have summoned you all here for a reason. You all are the best fighters in the land. I know, some of you have regarded me as nothing but a monster, a beast who is heartless and cares for nothing but himself… But I've changed…"

With such gentleness and care, he took baby Amanda from my arms, and held her up for everyone to behold. "This is my daughter, Amanda," he said as the people around him began to ooh and ah at the beautiful baby in his arms. "I fell in love with her beautiful mother, Belle over here, and we were blessed with her. She represents our hope for the future, that even the smallest creature can be redeemed if he has goodness somewhere in his heart. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I do want to apologize for my cruelty. I was wrong, and I hope that one day you can forgive me."

"I forgive you," said Snow White as she came forth. She looked into Rumplestilzkin's eyes. "You have changed, Rumplestilzkin. You have found your heart, and you have created something beautiful and good instead of creating something ugly and evil. I will fight with you, till the very end."

"I forgive you," said Red as she stepped forward. She took Amanda's little hand in hers, and kissed it. "What a sweet, beautiful baby. I vow to protect her, even if it costs me my life."

Soon, the whole room echoed their forgiveness of Rumplestilzkin, and our army was now unified, and ready to fight.


	38. So It Begins

**A/N:** Sad to say but this story is ending pretty soon. I'm out of ideas, and this last epic battle should be the finale for this story. It has been great to write this, and I will miss writing for One Tough Belle. Enjoy the update!

38. So It Begins

I stood there in the highest tower in the castle, watching as a dark mass, like black ants slowly start to creep across the land. I gripped the windowsill, knowing that soon we would all be in great danger.

I thought of Amanda, who was currently in the nursery with Cinderella and her little baby girl, Alexandra. I didn't want her to live in a land where evil reigned; that was not an option. I wanted her, as well as the other children to live in a world where there was goodness and love, where people respected one another and cared for each other.

I quickly ran downstairs to the nursery, and walked over to Cinderella. "Cin?" I asked as I picked up Amanda from her crib. I grabbed a bottle and began to feed her.

"Belle, what's the matter?" asked Cinderella. "You look kind of pale."

"Promise me," I said as Amanda began to fuss in my arms. "If I die out there, you will help take care of Amanda. Please promise me this."

"But you're not thinking of fighting out there with the others are you?" she asked as she began to burp Alexandra.

"I have to," I said, putting my foot down. "I'm going to fight for our freedom from evil. I'm going to lead them into battle. Listen, Rumplestilzkin will put a protective spell around the castle, but it will only last for so long. I need you to protect yourself and our children by any means necessary."

I gave her a small dagger from my garter. "Here, this is my trusty blade. You hide it in your garter belt like so. Do not use it unless you are in danger."

"Belle," teared Cinderella. "Please be safe."

"I will," I said as I kissed baby Amanda before settling her back in her crib. I hugged Cinderella, and the took off for the armory. I suited up, making sure to tie my hair back so it would fit inside the helmet, and carefully shut the opening of the helmet so no one would know who I was.

I took a jousting lance from the armory, and walked into the middle of the hall, and knocked it on the floor three times to get everyone's attention. "PEOPLE!" I boomed, disguising my voice into a deep, masculine tone. "WAR IS LOOMING! REGINA'S FORCES ARE ON THE HORRIZON. WILL WE LET HER AND HER ARMY DEFEAT US?!"

There was a deafening roar. "NEVER!"

"We are never going to give in to evil," I said in a deep voice. "Good will ALWAYS conquer evil. WHO IS WITH ME?"

There was a deafening roar as everyone shouted and followed me outside to the grounds. I stood in the front, and saw Rumplestilzkin standing off to the side next to Prince Charming and Snow White. He was looking around, most likely looking for me. I closed my eyes, and prayed he wouldn't find me and send me back to the castle.

I heard the clattering of armor as the opposing army marched closer and closer. Trolls, sprites, banshees, malevolent beasts, gnomes with pinched malevolent faces, and worst of all, one very large and menacing dragon. I felt the ground shake as the dragon let out an ungodly roar as it spurted out a massive fireball into the sky.

"Gods almighty," said Red Riding Hood from my left side nervously. "They have a dragon…"

"Don't show fear," I whispered. "All evil feeds off of our deepest and darkest fears. Don't give them the satisfaction."

"Belle?" Red whispered. I put a finger to the opening of the helmet, silently asking her to keep quiet about this.

Regina rode her midnight black steed, leading her malevolent soldiers. Her long black hair flew behind her as she rode. As she reached the divide where Rumplestilzkin had surrounded his land with a protective spell, she halted, and so did her men.

"Kill everyone," she hissed. She waved her arms, and with a deafening blast, the barrier was blown to bits. "Leave no survivors."

I let out a battle cry, and unsheathed my sword as everyone stormed into battle.


	39. The War to End All Wars

**A/N**: Sadly we have reached the end. I am sorry it has come to an end, but it has been amazing to write this for you guys as well as myself. Thanks you guys. It has been amazing. I will be writing more, I will never stop.

39. The War to End All Wars

With a mighty roar, I watched as Red Riding Hood transformed into a wolf before my own eyes. She took out swarms of creatures, aiding our cause greatly with her strength as the wolf. I fought through the immense throng of trolls, taking out five before I finally reached the great dragon.

I took my sword and swung it mightily, hitting it on its legs. It let out an angry roar, and belched out flames into the sky. "I need a horse," I murmured, rushing into the throng of beasts and people.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" asked a fairy as it flittered in front of my face. She put her two fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly. Soon, a great horse galloped towards me, and I climbed onto the magnificent stallion.

"Thank you," I said, bowing my head gratefully. "HYAH!" I nudged the horse on as the dragon began to give chase. "That's right, follow me, you big brute!"

I looked behind me as the dragon spurted a fireball at me. I quickly steered the stallion, dodging the fire. "Come on, show me what you got boy!" I urged the great horse as I led him into a full on gallop. I turned, and saw that the dragon was right behind me, mere yards away. I turned, and threw my sword with all my might, hitting it straight in the chest. The dragon exploded, and due to the impact and being off balance, I was flung from my horse.

I moaned, and rolled over to the side. "Well, well," said a cold, cruel voice. "Look what we have here. Prince Charming, is it?"

I didn't have the energy to speak or move, so I just lay there, groaning on the ground. "I want to see your face. I want to see the look on your face as I take your life!" cried Regina as she took off my helmet. She gasped as she realized who I was. "A woman? How the hell can that be?"

"Women can do anything they set their mind to," I choked out as the woman in black dragged me to my feet. "And right now, you are going to let me go."

"Or what?" sneered the Evil Queen.

With the last bit of strength I had, I elbowed her in the face, my armor knocking her out unconscious. "I'd do that," I sighed as I wobbled, trying to get my balance. I wiped my mouth, and stumbled back into retreat. If I stayed and someone challenged me on the field of battle, I would surely die.

I made my way back to the other side, and glanced back at the battlefield. I watched as Snow White and Prince Charming fought together, side by side, and through their love for each other and teamwork, they managed to take down each one of their adversaries. I began to get woozy, but before I could stumble, I felt someone from behind me steady me. "Easy there, love," said Rumplestilzkin. I turned, and fell into his arms. "Belle! Belle, what on earth?! What have you been doing this whole time?"

"I killed the dragon," I said before I kissed his warm, sweet lips. "I wanted to fight. I want my daughter to remember how brave her mother was when the battle for good defeated evil…"

"You're hurt," said Rumplestilzkin as he brushed my hair away from my sweaty face gently. He had tears in his eyes, and he gently touched the side of my head. I felt the power of his magic flow from his touch through my skin, and I felt my strength returning back to me. "Belle, I'm so proud of you. You have helped us defeat evil once and for all, and you are the reason why so many of us are still alive."

"Not for long," said Regina as she staggered over to us.

"Regina," hissed Rumplestilzkin as he stood in front of me protectively. "What do you want?"

"That bitch nearly unhinged my jaw!" she screeched. "You will get out of my way, and let me kill Belle right now."

"Your army has been defeated, Regina," said Rumplestilzkin as he walked up to Regina, staring her down. "You have nothing. Accept defeat, and we will let you go unharmed."

"I said, get out of my way," barked Regina. She began to wave her arms, and instantly, Rumplestilzkin grabbed her throat.

"Oh, and I said to accept defeat, and you will leave unharmed," gritted Rumplestilzkin harshly. "But some people like to go through things the hard way."

"Kill me then," she rasped as she gasped for air. "Do it."

"This is for my daughter, as well as all the children and people of fairy world!" cried Rumplestilzkin as he broke the Evil Queen's neck. Her eyes widened, and her body went slack. "So everyone will be free to be happy… Even someone like me…"

My eyes widened as Regina's limp body fell to the floor. Soon after, all fighting halted as everyone felt the change in the air because of Regina's death. "VICTORY!" I bellowed, throwing my fist in the air. A voluminous roar answered me back, and I threw my arms around Rumplestilzkin, and kissed him passionately.

. . .

"Mommy, why do I have to go to school?" asked Amanda as I braided her long brown hair.

"Because you are a bright young lady who needs to explore your options," I replied as I hugged her. "Come now, Snow White is your teacher, and she's going to love you. You are my sweet, brilliant daughter. Plus, you've gotten my brains, so you will do well in school."

"Hey!" cried Rumplestilzkin as he appeared behind me. He kissed me on the forehead. He put a hand on his chest, and looked taken aback. "I'm the smartest man you know!"

"Eh," I said with a smirk. "I don't know too many men…"

"Ah!" scoffed Rumplestilzkin.

"Mommy, when will my baby brother or sister come?" asked Amanda as she placed her small hand on my growing belly.

"Soon enough," I smiled. "Soon enough."

I watched as Amanda walked out of the Dark Castle towards the school building where Snow White taught all the young children of fairy world. Rumplestilzkin put his arm around me, sighing contentedly. "I love you, Belle," whispered Rumplestilzkin into my ear. "You have brought me so much happiness, as well as two gorgeous children."

"Well, one so far," I smiled as I touched my stomach. "And how do you know this one will be as gorgeous?"

"I just know," smiled Rumplestilzkin as he caressed my belly. "I just know…"


End file.
